


"No matter what, we're in this together" Part 2

by MoonRiver2220



Series: "No matter what, we're in this together" [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Mini Virtue Moir, Pregnancy, Some medical and health related stuff, Stars on Ice, Twins, family dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: The continuing saga...Life after marriage. The road is rocky and it's not a straight path, as they had hoped. As they deserved. This can be read on its own, but you may wish to start with Part 1 of the series.*New*Chapter 8: The UltrasoundChapter 9: The ArrivalChapter 10: Hold Me Closer Tiny DancerChapter 11: Seeing DoubleChapter 12: Hospital Visitors - Part 1





	1. Seasons - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 begins where Chapter 30 of Part 1 of the series ended

**Chapter 1: Seasons – Part 2**

 

**December 25, 2020**

 

It was their first Christmas as a family of three in their London home. Tessa had decorated the house from top to bottom, inside and out. Christmas was Scott’s and Tessa’s favourite holiday. They had set up four trees in the house, the three artificial ones had gone up mid-November and would probably stick around well into February. Tessa would just change the Christmas ornaments to hearts and call them Valentine’s trees. _Don’t judge her_.

 

Two weekends ago they went out to pick out a real tree for the living room. Tessa loved the fresh scent but she hated the needles it was dropping. She swept the floor around the tree twice a day, but the needles were still being found all over the house. They stuck to Roxanne’s fur and Tessa had even picked one off of Henry’s chubby hand yesterday, just before it went in his mouth.

 

Henry had been spoiled rotten by his parents and extended family, judging by the mountain of wrapping paper surrounding him now and last night at the combined Virtue-Moir family Christmas at Kate’s cottage. The night had ended with a bonfire on the beach, as the weather was mild and only a dusting of snow had fallen so far.

 

Today would be a quieter day, Kate was coming over for brunch, and Jordan said she would be stopping by at some point with her fiancé Mike, the upgrade just happened this morning and Tessa was eager to see the engagement ring in person.

 

*

 

Later that night, Scott and Tessa took Henry and Roxy out for their evening walk. Looking at Christmas lights and decorations on Christmas Day was one of their favourite traditions. Henry was sitting in the baby carrier on Scott’s back, so he could see everything too. The moon shone through the bare, old trees lining the street, as Scott and Tessa walked mitten in mitten through the quiet neighbourhood. It was peaceful and serene, the way Christmas should feel.

 

"Jordan's ring is gorgeous, Mike did good," Tessa smiled as she looked up at Scott.

 

"I'm highly offended that he didn't ask me for my help in picking something out for her!" Scott replied as he put his free hand up to his heart in an overly-dramatic fashion.

 

"Oh, Scott! You're such a goofball," Tessa laughed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

 

"Watch where you're going!" Scott shouted as he yanked on Tessa's arm, pulling her close to him.

 

Tessa's eyes flew open as she saw a lamp post go past her head.

 

"Whoops! That was close!" she giggled.

 

"Yeah, you have to be more careful. I don't want to be taking you to the hospital tonight," Scott sighed.

 

**January 8, 2021**

 

The new year rang in uneventfully. Tessa and Scott had spent New Years Eve at home, they put Henry to bed and then watched the festivities on TV, flipping channels between feeds from New York and Ottawa. Tessa was abstaining from alcohol, thinking that this cycle she was probably pregnant and it was a few days too early to test. So the thought of going out to a party where everyone else was toasting with champagne all night long, was not appealing to her.

 

It turns out she wasn’t pregnant yet, so she should have had a glass or two of her favourite bubbly.

 

“Scott, did you get the email from Jeff about Stars on Ice?” Tessa called out from the kitchen, where she was sitting at the island, reading through emails on her laptop.

 

“I did, but I didn’t read it yet,” Scott’s muffled voice replied from somewhere nearby.

 

Tessa got up off the barstool to investigate what her husband was up to. She quickly located where she assumed Scott was and started laughing. She had always known he would be a really amazing dad, but _this_ just filled her heart so much it was bursting.

 

The cushions from all of their couches had been strategically placed on the floor of the living room, in the shape of a fort. One of their _good_ bed sheets had been placed on top of the cushions for a roof. Scott and Henry were no where to be seen, but she could hear Henry’s giggle and then she saw Roxanne’s tail sticking out from the far side of the fort, wagging back and forth with happiness.

 

“Why did we bother buying him all of those toys for Christmas?” Tessa asked towards the fort.

 

No response.

 

Then she heard more giggling.

 

“Shhhh…don’t let Mommy find us,” Scott whispered loudly from inside the fort.

 

“I wonder where Henry could be,” Tessa replied, playing along.

 

She got down on her hands and knees and crawled around the fort, looking for a way in. There wasn’t one? So she pretended to rap on the wall with her knuckles, while saying “Knock, knock, let down your drawbridge so the queen may enter the castle.”

 

One of the cushions started to move, creating an opening in the wall. Tessa crawled forward and poked her head inside the fort.

 

“Mama!” Henry shrieked with delight.

 

“Hi baby! Move over and make room for Mama to sit?”

 

Scott pulled Henry into his lap. It was crowded in the little cushion fort with Scott, Henry, Roxy and now Tessa sitting together on the floor. And hot.

 

“Your architect should have installed windows in your castle, King Scott,” Tessa complained as she fanned herself.

 

“Well, it wasn’t too hot in here until The Queen arrived, so it must be you giving off all the heat, _Mrs hot stuff_ ,” Scott smirked as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Tessa’s lips, lingering there a moment longer than he initially intended, his left hand moving up to run his fingers through Tessa’s wavy hair that was draped down her back.

 

Henry took advantage of being sandwiched between his parents, and climbed over to Tessa’s lap. He was bolder now with his movements, he could pull himself to a standing position, but he was still afraid to take any steps forward on his own.

 

Tessa pulled away from Scott as she felt the weight in her lap.

 

“Hi Henny bear,” Tessa cooed as she kissed the top of Henry’s head. “It’s almost lunch time and then you can have a nap,” she said as she looked into his eyes.

 

They had darkened over the last few months and were now the identical brown colour to Scott’s. Looking at Henry was like looking at Scott, which melted Tessa’s heart. Every. Single. Damn. Time. Of course, Henry had a few mannerisms and facial expressions that were similar to Tessa, but for the most part, he was a mini Scott. A part of Tessa wished they could replicate a few more mini Scotts, just for the sake of how cute they would be, but Scott and Henry were already were endless bundles of energy. A quiet child, more akin to her own personality, would be a nice balance, she thought.

 

*

 

Scott was putting Henry down for his nap while Tessa cleaned smooshed grilled cheese sandwich squares and squished blueberries off of multiple surfaces of their kitchen. Part of her longed for the simpler days of exclusive breastfeeding, it had been so much cleaner and involved less cooking of meals. Henry loved to eat anything and everything. So far the only finger food he didn’t really like had been pickles…too sour, judging by the face he made and the shudder he gave while tasting one.

 

“Do you need any help, T?” Scott asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

Tessa was kneeling down on the floor, scrubbing it with vengeance. The blueberry stains were not coming out, so it was a good thing she had opted for dark wood floors, and not the white marble tile that she had initially picked out.

 

“Just a hand up,” she grumbled. “I’m old and feeling stiff today,” she pouted and reached her hand up to Scott. He pulled her quickly to a standing position and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder.

 

“Babe, 31 isn’t old. You just need a massage to loosen up. I’m good at giving those you know,” Scott said as he lifted his head up and wiggled his suggestive eyebrows at her.

 

“Oh,” sighed Tessa. “I’d love a massage, actually I feel I need a Pilates class to stretch out my body and then a deep tissue massage and then maybe a long soak in the tub. But, we really need to discuss this Stars on Ice stuff. I’ll definitely take a rain cheque on that massage though. Tonight?”

 

“Any time, any place. You name it, my fingers will be there,” Scott winked.

 

Tessa groaned at Scott but lunged at him anyways and kissed his lips hard, slipping her tongue into his wet mouth and then she quickly pulled back.

 

“You can have the rest of _that_ after the massage, you know, as payment.”

 

Scott pouted playfully for a moment and then licked Tessa’s cheek.

 

“Hey!” she said wiping her face dry with the back of her hand.

 

"You had blueberry juice on your face,” Scott said with a smirk.

 

Tessa smiled at his playful attitude. She loved when they were like this. No pressure, no worries, nowhere to be at the moment. Just them. Existing. Loving each other freely. No judgment.

 

“So, Stars?” Scott asked.

 

“Right,” Tessa replied as she came back to focus on the present. She walked over to her laptop, which was sitting on the kitchen island, and flipped open the lid. The email was still on her screen from earlier. “Do we want to do the full tour? Or just part of it? Jeff said the choice is ours, payment would be per show, with an incentive bonus if we sign up for the whole thing. The money is good, but I don’t know if I want to bring Henry with for the full four weeks we’ll be away, and I certainly don’t want to be away from him for that long. What do you think?”

 

“Well, we’ve done partial tours before. So, that’s not necessarily a new thing, but it is nice to be there from start to finish. The extra money would be nice too. We both know that me coaching junior teams, part time, doesn’t really pay bills,” Scott replied sounding like the voice of reason that usually belonged to Tessa.

 

“No, that’s what our sponsor deals are for. Coaching is not meant to be our only source of income right now. I suppose I should check with my mom if she still wanted to come along to watch Henry. That might determine how long we can go for?”

 

“We will be home for a night or two in the middle, like usual. Does he have the schedule in the email?”

 

Tessa scrolled through the email, “Yup, same as usual, actually we get 3 nights in London this year. We could even see if other family members wanted to join my mom, so she doesn’t have to do the whole tour herself. But I’ll call her and see what she thinks?”

 

“So, you’re now leaning towards the full four weeks?” Scott asked.

 

“Are you?” Tessa replied.

 

“I’m in if you’re in, pending childcare of course. But, what about getting pregnant? Is that something you’re willing to put on the backburner until we’re done Stars for this year?”

 

Tessa was quiet for a moment. Scott knew she hadn’t thought about that part. There was no way he was letting her on the ice once she got a positive test result. Any type of fall was too risky at any point in a pregnancy.

 

“I actually hadn’t considered that. I suppose it’s a good thing I ended up not being pregnant this cycle,” Tessa paused for a few more minutes.

 

Scott could tell she was processing and weighing her options internally.

 

“I’ll wait,” she said with conviction. “That is, if you’re okay with that? It’s just a few months and then we can start trying again in May? I’m sure it won’t take long to get pregnant, judging by how quickly the first two happened.”

 

“I’m fine with that, just as long as we keep up our practice sessions,” Scott replied with a devilish grin.

 

“Oh that can definitely be arranged. And I assume you don’t mean skating practice sessions?”

 

“Well, we should probably get in some skating practice too. My dad bod is a bit rounder than it should be for Stars. Let’s set up a better schedule for getting our fitness and skating endurance up between now and the end of April. I’ll work out what sort of ice time we can get, and we can discuss with Jeff what choreo he’s got planned. That way we’re ahead of the game by the time rehearsals start at the end of April. Okay, I’m getting excited for this now!”

 

Tessa grinned at Scott. “You know what? This will be our first tour as a married couple. That means no more sneaking around and having separate rooms.”

 

“And what if I liked leaving my suitcase in one room and sleeping in another? Also, we were hardly sneaking around. It was obvious to everyone and their grandmother what was going on between us,” Scott said with a chuckle.

 

“True. I tried dropping hints, but some of the fans refused to believe it until our wedding picture was posted online. And I know you didn’t like having separate rooms. That’s why everything from the inside of your suitcase was always in my room. Including your toothbrush,” Tessa winked at Scott as she walked out of the kitchen. “I’m going to call mother…”


	2. Happy 1st Birthday Henry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the summary. Self explanatory I think :)

**February 20, 2021**

 

Tessa woke up earlier than Scott this morning. She laid awake in their bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to calm her stomach down with some deep breaths. Her body was a jangle of nerves and emotions. She was happy and excited for the celebrations taking place that afternoon, and sad that so much time had already passed.

 

Henry was one! One whole year old. One whole year of him living outside of her body. One whole year of watching him progress through various milestones and changes, right before her eyes.

 

In the beginning, she had been so frightened that this day might never come. And now it was here. And tomorrow it will be over.

 

Blink and you’ll miss it. That seems to be their life right now. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly. Tessa wished desperately that life would slow down. She made every effort to be as mentally present as possible. She paid more attention to the people around her and less to her electronic devices. She needed to be in the moments that counted most, to make the memories that she would look back at fondly later.

 

She mentally went through her checklist for the day, thinking about what was done and what needed to be done that morning. Kate and Alma would be arriving at 9am to help set up the decorations and prepare the house. Scott insisted they have the food catered, so that no one had to spend time cooking. Mainly it was an excuse for Tessa not to do any ~~burning of food~~ cooking, but no one complained at his suggestion.

 

Scott rolled over and looked at Tessa. She had her eyes squeezed closed and was doing loud deep breathing exercises that had woken him up. He could feel the nervous energy radiating off of her.

 

He knew that she would get herself worked up over today. She would want everything to go perfectly, just as she had planned it out in her head. And he was going to do his best to make sure that happened. A happy wife is a happy life, his dad always told him. His dad was right about a lot of things, Scott had come to realize over this last year and a half.

 

Scott snaked his hand under Tessa’s shirt (his shirt actually, but it didn’t matter) and he pressed it gently over her flat, toned abdomen. He watched Tessa’s eyes pop open and she turned her head to look over at him.

 

He patted her abdomen. “It’s been a year since Henry lived here. Happy delivery day, babe,” Scott said softly as he smiled at Tessa.

 

Well that was enough to set her off. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. Don’t cry, T. Today is supposed to be a happy day,” Scott soothed as he pulled her close to his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out between tears. “I have such mixed emotions right now.”

 

“So, are those happy and sad tears?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Sad for how fast time is moving and how big Henry has grown already. Happy that we are able to be here, celebrating his survival. I was thinking about how many NICU babies don’t get to see their first birthday…”

 

Scott placed a kiss on Tessa’s forehead. “I know babe, we were lucky. But he’s here and happy and healthy. I couldn’t ask for anything else. We deserve all of this happiness you know. Don’t ever feel guilty about that. We’ve certainly been through more than our share of turmoil.”

 

“I know. I just get stuck in my head sometimes and I - ”

 

“So, let me help you. I’m good at providing distractions…” Scott whispered as his hand moved slowly from the small of her back and down towards her thigh.

 

“I know…you’re very good at distracting me. But I have a long list of things to do and time is ticking. How about tonight, you can provide me with a celebratory distraction instead? You know I won’t be able to focus on anything other than my task list right now anyways.”  
  
“You’re right, but it was worth a shot,” Scott said with a smirk.

 

*

 

The house was ready and guests would be arriving soon; all 150 Moir relatives, okay maybe not that many, but Tessa felt that it was pretty close to that number, and Tessa’s siblings and their families. They had also invited some close friends and the neighbours from across the street. Tessa had been friendly with Holly, waving when they saw each other out front, but they had not really had the chance to get their families together over the last few months since they moved in.

 

Scott came down the stairs holding Henry, who was dressed in light grey pants, a white long-sleeved cotton shirt with suspenders and a bow tie.

 

“Mama!!” Henry shrieked when he saw her waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He held his arms out towards her, knowing she needed a big hug from him.

 

Tessa gasped when she saw him. “Oh, Scott! He looks adorable in that outfit!”

 

Scott handed Henry over to Tessa. “He looks all grown up,” Scott replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“Hi Henny bear, can we show your grandmas your walking?”

 

Tessa set Henry down on the floor on his chubby bare feet and took his tiny hands in hers. She held onto him tight as he boldly took off with speed to find his grandmas who were busy in the kitchen setting out the catered food.

 

As they entered the kitchen, Alma and Kate squealed with delight at the sight of their grandson, toddling into the room, still holding onto Tessa.

 

“Has he tried walking on his own yet?” Kate asked.

 

“No, he’s still a bit apprehensive about that. I’m sure it will happen soon though. He’s certainly not let his premature arrival hinder hitting his milestones. We had him at his one year check-up yesterday and the doctor was pleased with everything. He’s in the 80th percentile for weight though, I was concerned he was maybe overweight. The doctor says once he starts walking he’ll slim down, he’s healthy over all and that’s all that matters, he told us.”

 

“Tessa worries too much,” Scott said poking his wife in the ribs.

 

“All mothers do, Scott,” Alma said, giving Tessa a reassuring pat on the back. “It’s normal to worry, I still worry about you boys. That will never stop, no matter how old you are.”

 

“Oh, Mom, I love you, but you don’t have to worry so much either,” Scott said giving his mom a big hug. He reached over and pulled Kate in towards them. “You too, Kate,” he grinned.

 

*

 

The party was nearly over. Henry had opened his gifts with help from his slightly older cousins. The Happy Birthday song was sung. He had smashed his little birthday cake and smeared blue icing all over his face and through his hair and probably permanently stained his white shirt. Scott had taken him upstairs for a much needed bath, while Tessa was talking with their neighbour Holly.

 

“I’ll have to tell Scott that your husband plays hockey, maybe they can play together sometime. He loves to play, when he finds the time. He’s been so busy coaching ice dance right now.”

 

“Oh yes, you mentioned that the two of you used to skate?” Holly asked. She had heard of the pair after the last Olympics, but she wasn’t a huge skating fan, so she didn’t know them that well.

 

“We still do, just not competitively anymore. We’ll be in the Stars on Ice tour coming up at the end of April. We’re a bit rusty, so we’ve been trying to get back into the swing of things.”

 

“I’m sure your version of rusty is still better than everyone else’s,” Holly laughed.

 

Tessa smiled, knowing that was probably true. “So, how old is Stella? I love that name by the way.”

 

“She turned one last month. She was premature, so she looks younger than she is. She was three months early.”

 

“Oh, no way! Henry was premature as well, two months. He was born in Montreal before we moved here.”

 

Holly just stared at Tessa, her blue eyes wide. “Montreal?” She finally asked.

 

“Yup, McGill. We were there for a few weeks…in the NICU.”

 

“That’s where Stella was too!”

 

“Wait! Your Stella is…no…she was in the NICU at McGill? In February last year?”

 

Holly nodded. “She was born early, we were on vacation in Montreal and I ended up with preeclampsia and had to deliver her. I stayed with her for a few weeks but we had to return back to London as the older kids had school and Shawn’s job. We had to leave her behind until we could get her transferred here. I flew back and forth to visit, but leaving her was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through.”

 

Tessa pulled Holly in for a hug. The two woman shared a special bond that they hadn’t even realized. They stayed that way for a few moments, letting their emotions take over as they both shed tears. Fellow NICU mamas know the pain and heartache the other has been through without speaking words.

 

Tessa was first to step back. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. I think it’s quite special how our children spent so much of their early weeks together in the same room, and now they live across the street from each other. Of all the houses we could have chosen to move to in London, it happened to be across from Stella’s old roommate? That isn’t luck or chance. That is fate.”

 

“I believe that too,” Tessa whispered.

 

“I can’t believe it took us this long to find that out though! We’ll have to set up some playdates for Henry and Stella,” Holly exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Definitely!” Tessa replied with a grin. Wait until Scott hears this, she thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone paying attention to pick up on who Stella was when Tessa met her new neighbours in Part 1: Chapter 22: Poker Face? I had meant to get them to meet earlier, but it ended up not fitting in. Oh well. I'm sure in real life it would not have taken that long


	3. Stars On Ice – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moir crew start their first Stars On Ice tour as a family of three, plus some extra guests.  
> This should be...'fun'...
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea what goes on behind the scenes at SOI...it's all made up

**Chapter 3 – Stars On Ice – Part 1**

**April 25, 2021**

 

Stars on Ice practice was starting tomorrow at 9am, so the Moir family was up early today. Tessa had to pack the last-minute items into everyone’s bags, and they were swinging by Kate’s house to pick her up before heading to the airport.

 

Kate was more than willing to stick with them for the whole tour and Alma would join her in Hamilton for the second half. The two grandmas were giddy about their upcoming trip together with Henry. It had been a very long time since they had officially travelled together as chaperones for their own children's competitions, and they had several things planned for their little vacation together. They also planned to spoil Henry, like the little prince he was.

 

Check-in at the airport was a breeze; the extra set of hands was appreciated as they decided to bring Roxy with as well. Scott had obtained all of the necessary paperwork so that she could accompany Tessa on the flight. They had finished clearing security and were getting settled next to their gate when Tessa chose to question their decisions.

 

“Scott, did we make the right choice? I feel like a travelling circus right about now,” she sighed.

 

Tessa’s hair was already half pulled out of her braid and Henry had spilled applesauce on the front of her shirt. Kate had taken Roxy for a bathroom break and Scott was trying to corral all of their carry-on luggage into a pile.

 

“Too late now, T. It is certainly is more…interesting than when it was just the two of us. But think of it as an adventure. Don’t compare it to the way it used to be. I’m sure everything will be fine. I’m just glad your mom is with us this morning,” Scott replied as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He was trying not to let Tessa pick up on his own nerves. He had no idea what the heck they had been thinking when they decided to bring Henry, Kate and Roxy with them.

 

*

 

Thankfully, Henry slept the entire flight to Halifax, snuggled into Tessa’s body and Roxy slept at her feet. Tessa had chosen a flight during Henry’s nap time, hoping he would sleep, and luck had been on their side.

 

They were waiting for their luggage to arrive at the carousel. One bag was missing from the six they had checked in.

 

“Just give it a few more minutes Tess,” Scott said calmly, trying to reassure his pacing wife as she bounced Henry on her hip.

 

“Which bag are we waiting on, honey?” Kate asked Tessa.

 

“Umm…” Tessa did a quick glance at the two luggage carts sitting in front of her. “Scott’s two, your one, my two, Henry’s…ugh!” Tessa groaned. “Henry’s is missing.”

 

“Well, you travel smart and always pack a bit of everyone’s stuff in each bag, so it’s not like he has nothing to wear. Don’t stress babe, I’m sure it will show up in the next day or so, tops. Luckily we’re here for a week,” Scott said as he combed his fingers through his hair. They did _not_ need this wrinkle to start off their month-long trip. Missing luggage _always_ put Tessa in a _mood_.

 

“I can take Henry shopping during your practice tomorrow for whatever he’s missing,” Kate tried to help comfort her daughter. “How about Henry and I go for a little walk now while you two wait a few more minutes to see if it shows up?”

 

Tessa reluctantly handed Henry over to her mom. “Thank you,” she said in an exasperated tone.

 

Kate set Henry down on his feet and held one of his hands as they walked towards the little lighthouse that was built into the baggage claim carousel, across from where they had been standing.

 

Scott was reading the tourism posters on the wall to himself. “Hey T, did you know that Halifax has more bars per capita than anywhere else in Canada?”

 

Tessa sighed. “Well I could use a strong drink right about now.”

 

“Just relax, Tess,” Scott said as he rubbed his fingers over Tessa’s shoulders. She was tense and her muscles were tight. “Look, there are a few other people still waiting here for bags, so I’m sure ours will be out soon. It must have been delayed in the back.”

 

“I hope so. It’s so inconvenient to go out and buy missing stuff. You know how I am particular about brands. At least I have a list of what is in each bag, so we’ll know what we need to replace,” Tessa grumbled.

 

“How about once we get to the hotel you go soak in the tub for a bit. Warm up your body, you’re feeling tight and we need you loose for skating tomorrow.”

 

Tessa had her eyes closed as Scott continued to rub her neck, shoulders, and back. “Mmmm,” she hummed back. “A soak would be nice and you can keep doing whatever you’re doing there. That feels really good. I didn’t realize how tight I was. Thanks, Scott.”

 

“Anything for you, T,” Scott replied as he kissed Tessa under her ear and then took a nibble on her ear lobe, just to see if he could get a reaction out of her. It totally worked as she squirmed and let out a little giggle.

 

“Hey, look, the belt is moving again…” one of the other passengers announced.

 

Tessa opened her eyes, sure enough. It was moving and Henry’s missing suitcase was rolling towards them. She let out a huge sigh of relief, crisis averted. They finally got everyone and everything loaded into the waiting van that would drive them to the Delta Barrington.

 

*

 

Henry decided he didn’t like Halifax, or hotels. He refused to stay with Kate in her room that night at bedtime.

 

Tessa had gone through his regular routine, then nursed him and laid him down in the little white metal crib provided by the hotel. He cried as soon as she laid him down, but lately he’s been doing that, so she wasn’t overly concerned. She left the dimly lit room, Kate was there, so Tessa knew he’d be fine and settle down shortly. She quietly closed the door between their adjoining rooms so that she could go through routines with Scott.

 

*

 

Henry was crying inconsolably when Kate knocked on their adjoining hotel room door.

 

“We’re decent,” Scott replied loudly over the crying.

 

He finished rotating Tessa over the back of his shoulders and set her down from the lift they were practicing, as Kate walked in holding a red-faced and sobbing Henry.

  
“I’m sorry, she apologized. “I know the two of you have routines you’re running through. He’s been like this for about ten minutes now. I know you said it would be fine to go for at least fifteen, but…”

 

“It’s okay, Mom,” Tessa replied as she held her hands out to take Henry. His crying stopped instantly as he snuggled into Tessa’s shoulder.

 

“We could hear him howling, he sounded quite upset, more so than his usual bedtime fight,” Scott added as he rubbed Henry’s back and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Might he be teething again?” Kate suggested.

 

“Could be, we’re still waiting on his eye teeth to poke through, or maybe just the new surroundings is upsetting to him. I’ll hold him for a few minutes and try laying him down again,” Tessa replied as she walked back to Kate and Henry’s room.

 

“I think he’s beginning to realize that he’s missing out on stuff when he goes to bed,” Scott said to Kate as they sat down on the chairs in Scott and Tessa’s room.

 

“I remember Jordan going through a phase like that. She was around the same age as Henry, I think. She was such a busy body, always had to know what was going on around her, even when she should have been going to bed.”

 

“Some things never change, eh?” Scott said with a laugh.

 

“No, I guess you’re right, she’s still a busy body!” Kate grinned.

 

*

 

Henry continued his fussy crying fits all night long. He only wanted to be held by Tessa. He would fall asleep in her arms, but as soon as she went to lay him down, he would wake up crying again. Even Roxy laying beside his crib didn’t help calm him down.

 

At 3am, Tessa had done a Google search to look for something to suggest what his problem might be. She found a parenting website that suggested while travelling to bring with crib sheets from home, so he had a familiar scent in his bed. That caused her to cry from guilt and because she was very over tired. How could she not think of something so simple?

 

Her crying woke up Scott, he was laying next to her in their bed. “Tess? Not you too? Babe, what’s wrong?” Scott whispered so as to not wake Henry who was finally sleeping on Tessa’s shoulder.

 

“I’m a horrible mother,” she sobbed.

 

“Tessa! You are definitely not a horrible mother! What would make you think such a thing?”

 

She passed her phone over to Scott. He read through the website she was looking at.

 

“I don’t think a bed sheet is causing him to not sleep, Tess. Maybe he’s just going through a phase and it happened to have bad timing with the start of our trip? Why don’t you try laying him on the bed between us?”

 

“You know how I feel about co-sleeping, Scott,” Tessa replied in a firm tone. She was paranoid about smothering Henry or having him roll off the bed.

 

“T, you need to sleep. You cannot sit up all night long holding Henry and then be able to skate properly in the morning. I know you can get away with less sleep than me, but…”

 

“Okay, fine,” she cut off Scott. “I’m sorry. I’m just exhausted. If he wakes up when I lay him down, he’s your problem.”

 

“I’m fine with that. I’ve had a few hours of sleep already.”

 

Tessa slowly leaned forward, tipping Henry into her arms and gently placed him on the bed beside her thigh. She kept her hands firmly on his body, hoping he wouldn’t realize he was no longer being held.

 

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Henry was still fast asleep in between Tessa and Scott.

 

“Tess, lay down, babe. Before you fall over.”

 

Scott had been watching Tessa’s eyes close and her head bob repeatedly.

 

“He’s fine, he’s still asleep. I bet you he’ll sleep just fine the rest of the night between us.”

 

Tessa slid down from a sitting position, careful not to move the bed too much. She snuggled up beside Henry, breathing in his light familiar scent of baby body wash and lotion.

 

*

**April 26, 2021**

 

Tessa and Scott arrived at the Scotiabank Centre at 8:45am. Tessa clutched her Venti Flat White as if it was her only lifeline. The first Stars On Ice show was this Friday. They had a ton of work to do and both Tessa and Scott were already exhausted. Tessa had been able to sleep for four hours, until Henry woke up at 7:30am, but it wasn't a fully restful sleep with him beside her. She kept waking herself up to check on him.

 

Tessa and Scott were happy to be reunited with some of their long-time friends and tour mates. Patrick ‘Chiddy’ Chan, Kaitlyn Weaver and Andrew Poje, as well as Kaetlyn Osmond, Gabby Daleman. Elvis Stojko had to take this tour season off after injuring his knee late last year and Meagan and Eric were also done with touring. There were a few new faces this season, but veteran Stars On Ice performers,  single skater Shawn Sawyer and pairs skaters Lubov Ilyushechkina and Dylan Moscovitch.

 

Of course, Jeff Buttle was overseeing the show and skating again, and Javier Fernández was back from Spain to join the group.

 

*

 

After a brief team meeting to go through logistics and the rehearsal schedule, Jeff pushed the group through a quick run through of the opening and finale routines until lunch time. As Tessa and Scott left the ice, Henry and Kate were waiting for them in the tunnel.

 

“Henry!” Tessa squealed with happiness. Despite being exhausted, seeing her son’s face light up when he saw his mom and dad, gave her a renewed burst of energy.

 

She held out her arms to meet Henry’s chubby failing arms. “Mama! Mama! Dada! Dada!” Henry shrieked.

 

“Hey little man!” Scott cooed, ruffling Henry’s too-long hair (Tessa had been putting off taking him for a haircut, claiming it was his baby hair and it would hurt her too much to take it from him. Scott had just rolled his eyes at that comment. Maybe he could convince Kate to take care of it for them…)

 

“Mom, I didn’t know you would be stopping by,” Tessa exclaimed to Kate as she hugged Henry tightly and peppered his chubby cheeks and neck with kisses.

 

“I texted you but when I didn’t get a response, I figured you were on the ice.”

 

“Yeah, Jeff’s being a workhorse. Sorry, I guess I didn’t hear my phone buzz. We’re just heading out for lunch and then costume fittings. Stay for a while, until it’s Henry’s nap time?” Tessa asked hopefully.

 

“Are you sure you want him tearing around here?” Kate asked cautiously, knowing full well the amount of trouble and destruction her little grandson could accomplish in only a few minutes.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye on him. Plus everyone will want to visit with him too. I’m sure we’ll have enough helpers to keep him out of trouble.” Scott said, reassuring Kate enough so she nodded in agreement.

 

Scott was wrong, of course. Henry made a huge mess of his lunch, getting giggles from Kaetlyn and Gabby as they watched him throw his food on the floor and rub it through his hair. Scott let him loose in the room for a minute after cleaning him up, while he and Tessa picked food up off the floor, and Henry disappeared. Everyone thought someone else had an eye on him. The little devil was quick as lightening. He didn’t walk anywhere, he ran! Patrick found him in the next room pulling the unsigned group photos off of one of the tables.

 

“Henry! Hey, buddy, what are you doing with those?” Patrick asked as he scooped up Henry.

 

“Oh no!” Tessa said as she ran into the room. “Good thing no one had signed those yet. Henry these are not for touching. Fans don’t want to buy crinkled pictures.”

 

Henry just grinned and clapped his hands and yelled back to Tessa, "cwinkled!"

 

“You’re a handful, aren’t you?” Patrick asked Henry as he tickled him under the arms. Henry’s giggle was infectious, but not quite enough to break Tessa’s mood.

 

“You have no idea, Chiddy. I’m sure this is exactly how Scott was as a toddler. Little Captain Destructo. He’s got two speeds; full on and asleep. And last night he was having nothing to do with sleeping. He’s just lucky he’s cute,” Tessa said as she rolled her eyes at Chiddy and then playfully poked Henry's belly.

 

 


	4. Stars On Ice - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott get steamy in the shower.  
> Scott takes Henry out on the ice.  
> The family adds to their circus.

**Chapter 4: Stars On Ice – Part 2**

 

When Scott and Tessa got back to their room, Kate and Henry were not there. 

 

"Hmm I thought they would have been back by now, I'll text Mom to find out where they are. I'd like to see Henry before we leave for dinner," Tessa said to Scott.

 

"Sure T, I'm going to hop in the shower then."

 

“Yup that’s fine. I’ll shower when you’re done.”

 

 **Tessa:** Hey Mom, how's it going? We just got back to the room, need to shower  & change before heading out to the group dinner

**Kate:** Hi baby girl, we found a playground nearby while we were walking Roxy. I'm attempting to tucker out Henry...no luck so far, he's like a little Energizer Bunny

**Tessa:** Haha, yes, just like Scott!  We can stop by there on our way to dinner? Send me a pin drop so we can find you

**Kate:** Will do, could you please bring with a water bottle for H? I forgot it on the table in my room

**Tessa:** Yup see you soon

 

Tessa could hear the shower still running in the bathroom. She peeled off her sweaty Adidas gear and walked quickly to the bathroom. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open. 

 

The room was fully filled with steam and she could hear Scott humming one of the songs from their new programs on the other side of the shower curtain. She slowly pulled back one side and stepped into the shower.

 

"Oh, are you joining me?" Scott grinned at Tessa as he took a step back to give her some room to enter the shower.

 

"Save water?" Tessa asked as she winked at Scott.

 

"I don't know if it's saving water if we end up showering twice as long, T."

 

"Well if you're complaining, I can wait until you're done?"

 

"Nope, I’d never complain about sharing a shower with my sexy wife. I’m finished but I was getting lonely in here without you." Scott reached his arms around Tessa's naked body and pulled her close to him under the shower head. She yelped at the temperature of the water as it hit her skin.

 

"Scott! The water is boiling hot!"

 

"I’m just trying to melt my sore muscles a bit. I might be getting too old for this. I don't know how Elvis has done it for so long." Scott reached behind him and adjusted the water so it was not so hot for Tessa.

 

"Aww, turn around Scott, let me rub your back."

 

Scott let go of Tessa and turned around to let her massage the knots out of his shoulders and back.

 

"Is your mom on her way back?" Scott asked and then moaned as Tessa hit a sore spot on his shoulder.

 

"No, she's attempting to burn off Henry's energy at a nearby park. We're supposed to stop by there on our way to dinner."

 

"Oh...so...that means we have privacy finally? You know, I'm not sure how we're supposed to keep up our baby-making practice sessions if Henry ends up in our bed every night that we're on tour..."

 

Tessa kissed Scott's shoulder. "We'll just have to get...creative?"

 

Scott turned back around and wrapped his arms around Tessa. He planted a kiss on her lips before pulling back to look at her.

 

"I like the way you think, Virtch. That sounds like a challenge, and you know how competitive we can be. Are you up for the task?" Scott asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his wife.

 

“I like having something to chase and you like to be chased. So I'm game," she grinned.

 

"Ok, so then challenge round one starts now," Scott whispered as his hands moved slowly down Tessa's body and his lips began to kiss her neck.

 

*

 

Their shower indeed took twice as long as intended. They were scrambling afterward to quickly get dressed & over to the park before dinner. Tessa didn't want to be late for their team building dinner, but they ended up being a fashionable 20 minutes late. Tessa was so embarrassed as everyone gave them little knowing smiles and waves as they slunk into the two remaining chairs at the table.

 

"So, we all know you have a legitimate excuse of being married, but we can tell by your flushed faces what you two were up to,” Chiddy spoke for the group as the rest nodded and giggled. “We’re not as blind or dense as you always thought.”

 

"We actually just ran here from the park, we were visiting with Henry and Kate," Scott said, annoyed that Chiddy was teasing them. He was tired after a long day and not much sleep the night before and his patience levels were low. Okay, so it was only half the truth, but at least they were not outright denying their relationship anymore.

 

“Sure, sure. Anyways, we just ordered, so someone flag down the waiter when you see him. I’m sure these two worked up quite an appetite after practice,” Jeff smirked at Scott and Tessa.

 

Scott groaned at Jeff’s jab as Tessa squeezed his thigh under the table, reminding him that it’s not worth it, just relax.

 

*

 

When they entered the hotel room, they were greeted by the overwhelming scent of lavender and Henry's loud crying. Tessa looked at the clock on her phone, _9:30pm and he should have been asleep already_. _Mom has been a real trooper today,_ she thought.

Tessa followed the sound of the cries into Kate's dimly lit room.

 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to Kate as she accepted Henry's outstretched arms. She snuggled him against her body and rubbed circles on his back to sooth his cries. 

 

She looked up at the ceiling, attempting to keep in the tears that had welled up in her own eyes. Kate noticed this immediately (experienced-mother's instinct) and she started rubbing soft, slow circles on Tessa's back.

 

"He's still small, crying is normal. It's his way of communication. Whatever phase he's in, right now, is normal. This is not your fault or any reflection on anything you did or didn't do. Tess honey, you are enough. You are a good mother. Don't doubt it for a second. You can be a good mother and have a career and do both jobs well. It doesn’t have to be either or."

 

"I know, Mom," Tessa said as she choked back tears, wiping the few that had escaped off of her cheek with the back of her hand. "I just don't even know how you managed four kids and work and running a household"

 

"I had help, baby girl. I didn’t do it alone. Just like I’m here helping you, Nonee helped me. It takes a village to raise children. I don’t want you to ever feel that you are less of a mother if you need or want to ask for help, from Scott, or myself, or Alma, or Joe, or your siblings, or any of your friends. Everyone in your life loves you three and we are all willing to help you if you need it. All you need to do is find is your voice and ask. I love you Tessa.”

 

“Thanks Mom. I love you too.”

 

Tessa looked down at Henry, who was fast asleep in her arms.

 

“And I love you, Henry.”

 

*

 

**May 20, 2021**

 

The rest of the tour went by without any major issues. There was just the one last show tonight in Vancouver. Alma had joined their travelling circus in Hamilton, Kate was quite happy about that. Her little grandson sure had energy and she knew Alma would have ideas of what used to work with little Scott to tire him out.

 

Everyone had a bit of a restart as they enjoyed three nights at home in their own beds in London. Henry actually slept in his crib without crying, giving Tessa and Scott some much needed alone time at night.

 

They stayed in some familiar SOI hotels from past years: the Bessborough in Saskatoon, Chateau Lacombe in Edmonton, Oswego in Victoria and finally the Marriott Pinnacle in Vancouver.

 

Henry enjoyed the ferry ride from Victoria to Vancouver. Tessa was terrified the entire trip thinking he would somehow manage to climb over the railing and fall into the Straight of Georgia.

 

But just when things seemed to be smooth sailing…

 

Tessa had woken up three times last night, thanks to Henry who had picked up some flu germs sometime in the last few days. He had started a high fever right at bedtime last night and was congested and miserable. The Infant Advil was just barely keeping his fever down, but at least they wouldn’t have to make a hospital trip in the middle of the night.

 

He was of course snuggled between Tessa and Scott in their bed. He had spent the majority of the trip with that as his only sleeping location at bedtime. Tessa hoped this habit would be finally broken when they got home after the tour. She really didn’t sleep well with Henry beside her.

 

Alma and Kate brought Henry to the rink for the morning practice. He was a grumpy and sick little bear and only wanted his Mama. No one else would do and he made that loudly known.

 

“Henny, Mama has to skate with Dada. You’re going to watch from here with your grandmas, okay Buddy?” Tessa tried to pry Henry’s arms from around her neck, with no luck.

 

“Hey, Tess, let me take him out on the ice. I’ll distract him a little while you go warm up?”

 

Tessa sighed. “All right, if you can get him off of me, give it a try?”

 

Scott held out his arms to his son. “Hey Henry, do you want to come skate with Daddy? We can chase Mama around the rink?”

 

“Skate!!” shrieked Henry and he lunged towards Scott.

 

Scott winked at Tessa and took off on the ice, Henry held safely in his arms. Tessa followed behind, watching her two favourite guys on the ice just made her heart melt.

 

Alma and Kate took out their phones and shot some videos of Scott and Henry skating past, Henry kicking his legs in excitement and shouting “Skate! Skate!”

 

 

 

 

**May 22, 2021**

 

The flight home from Vancouver was long and Henry was still sick. He was cranky and cried nearly the entire four hours and 20 minutes they were in the air. Thank goodness they had a direct flight. Anything connecting would have been that much more torture for everyone involved.

 

Henry was more than willing to crash hard in his crib the minute Tessa laid him in it. She hoped he’d sleep well enough in his familiar surroundings, and that they would not be up every few hours to rock him back to sleep.

 

*

 

Later that night, Tessa was in their bathroom, going through her nightly routine. Scott was already sitting in bed, looking at a website on his computer. When Tessa exited the bathroom, he quickly shut the lid to his laptop.

 

“Hey! Are you reading the fan fiction without me? You promised you’d wait until I was ready!” Tessa said with a pout.

 

They were admittedly reading a hilarious fan fiction story that Jordan had recommended. “It’s an alternative universe one, so it’s just loosely based on you two. It’s really funny, you should definitely try it,” she had told them. She was right. They were hooked on it and it had been updated that morning. They couldn’t wait to read their bedtime story together.

 

“Nope!” Scott replied “I’m not reading the fic yet.”

 

“Well then what _were_ you looking at? Porn?”

 

Scott laughed hard at that one. He waved her over to the bed and opened the lid again. The website open in the browser was for the local animal shelter.

 

Tessa glared at Scott. “We have one dog, and she’s wonderful. Do you really think we need two?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not, but look what I found,” Scott scrolled down the page and then clicked on the picture of the animal.

 

“Aww! It’s a white ragdoll cat!” Tessa sighed. “It looks just like Pas de Chat did! I miss him. He was a good cat.”

 

“Belated birthday present?” Scott asked

 

“Really?!” squealed Tessa.

 

“Well, we’d have to bring Roxy and Henry along to see how he is with them. But the notes here say he’s good with most pets and children. Unless you would rather a different breed of cat? But I know how much you’ve missed him, this could be Pas de Chat deux,” Scott laughed at his little French joke.

 

The name made Tessa laugh too. “I love it,” she replied. “How long have you been trolling this website looking for cats?” she quizzed Scott.

 

“Nearly every day. Just so happens this one was posted just this afternoon. We can go first thing tomorrow morning and see if he’s still there?”

 

“Definitely,” Tessa said with a huge grin. “Now let’s read a bit before bed. I’m completely exhausted. That really was an ambitious idea, taking our entourage with us for four weeks.”

 

“It was, but being surrounded by the people I love, was certainly an experience I won’t soon forget!” Scott chuckled as Tessa snuggled closer beside him in their bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that video is not actually of Scott with Henry. I believe it's his nephew. But we can pretend ;)


	5. November Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's eyes no longer sparkled and glittered like emeralds. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in the depths of her soul and it raged in her mind constantly. It consumed her waking thoughts and haunted her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the summary be your warning.  
> Buckle up. There is no fluff in this chapter.

**Chapter 5: November Rain**

 

**November 15, 2021**

 

Tessa was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island, her lap was full of purring cat. She stroked Pas de Chat Deux's back and scratched behind his ears, just the way he liked it. She was watching Scott make her mom's Chicken Divan recipe for dinner. It was an easy enough casserole that she was more than capable of mixing together, but today she felt she was lost out at sea, her mooring had come undone. Hence the request she had made for Scott to make one of her favourite comfort meals.

 

Her focus turned for a moment to Henry, who was busy racing his toy cars up and down the hallway, Roxy following closely on his heels. She was glad he could channel some of his energy into playing now. Kate had suggested putting a third of his toys away in the basement and rotating them out every few months to keep things interesting for Henry. It worked well and he would give her pockets of silence throughout the day while he busied himself playing and creating with his toys. He still needed a lot of physical activity though. Tessa looked away from the hall and out the kitchen window, into the backyard. It was grey, windy, and raining outside. A miserable November day and a perfect match to her mood.

 

Scott and his brothers had built a wooden play centre for Henry this past June. It was larger than the one Tessa had initially picked out online, but Scott insisted that the climbing wall would be put to good use, so she caved on that disagreement. Alma had suggested physically demanding activities would likely be what would tire Henry out. Something for him to engage his whole body and mind, something for him to climb, hang, and swing from. She was right, of course. If anyone could sympathize what it was like dealing with a little bundle of never ending energy, it was her mother-in-law. Two to three times during the day (at least) they were outside, Roxy would help by chasing Henry around the yard. Tessa sometimes watching from the side while attempting to respond to emails, and sometimes joining in, chasing after them. Some days they would have play dates with friends or cousins, giving the play centre a thorough work out.

 

As summer turned to fall, Tessa had begun to fold inward, dwelling too much on thinking thoughts rather than speaking words. She had cancelled (and meant to reschedule but never got around to it) her last three therapist appointments, never mentioning it to Scott. He was busy with coaching again as the fall season started up and wasn't doting quite as closely over her as he had in the past few months. It wasn't intentional, he just poured his heart and soul into his projects. If he hadn't been so busy externally, he may have caught Tessa's spiral before it started spinning out of control.

 

Roxy knew, of course. But there was only so much she could help with. She couldn't force Tessa to go to her appointments or beg for Scott to see what he was missing. But she could listen when Tessa sobbed into her fur, telling her about her aching heart and worries and she did help Tessa feel calmer. But more than that, she could not provide.

 

Tessa's eyes no longer sparkled and glittered like emeralds. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in the depths of her soul and it raged in her mind constantly. It consumed her waking thoughts and haunted her dreams.

 

A loud crash from the hallway broke Tessa out of her thoughts.

 

"It's okay, stay here, I'll go look. He’s not crying so I’m sure it’s fine," Scott said as he stopped to kiss the top of Tessa's head before checking what Henry was up to.

 

Tessa let out a loud sigh. Scott was such a wonderful father to Henry. He was so patient and kind. She felt she was letting Scott down. This all had to be her fault. She was again a failure.

 

*

 

That night, Scott was sitting in bed watching practice videos, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, as he scribbled notes in his book. Tessa crawled into bed beside him and snuggled up close to his warm body.

 

"Hey T, I'm almost done here, then we can read together if you want?"

 

"Can we talk instead?"

 

Scott closed the lid to his laptop immediately, he could tell from the tone in her voice that it was serious. "Of course, T," he said as he turned his whole body to look at Tessa, his face was full of concern. It was then that he noticed the hollow, sad look in her eyes. She had been crying, he realized. He had not heard her crying in the bathroom, as he listened to his videos. He should have noticed something wasn't right at dinner. She had been so quiet and distant.

 

"Tess, what's wrong, sweetie? Talk to me, I'm listening," Scott said softly as he took both of Tessa's hands in his.

 

Tessa's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Scott. She had a whole speech prepared and rehearsed in her mind, yet now that it was time to say what she wanted, her mouth wouldn't move. 

 

Scott leaned forward and kissed Tessa on her forehead. "It's ok, Tessa. I love you. Take your time. We can sit here until you're ready. If you need more time, that's okay too. I'm always here to listen, you know that. Together, right?"

 

"Together," Tessa whispered as tears slowly rolled down her face.

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Tessa waging an internal fight with herself. Mustering the courage to tell Scott what was hurting her heart, afraid it would hurt him more. Part of Tessa wanted to keep this struggle to herself, to save Scott from the pain she was feeling. But she knew he would find out eventually. It couldn't be kept a secret. Likely he knew or partially suspected anyways.

 

Tessa wiped the tears from her cheeks with the palms of her hands and took a deep, shaky breath. "I've booked an appointment to see my doctor..." she began.

 

**November 18, 2021**

 

"Now, Tessa, I typically don't do fertility testing or consider treatments until a couple has been trying to conceive for at least a year. Seven cycles in a row without achieving implantation is not necessarily anything to worry about. However, because you did have one fallopian tube removed with your ectopic pregnancy, I would like to suggest we do a quick check of your remaining tube, to rule out any blockages, if that's okay with you?"

 

Tessa nodded furiously. 

 

"Good, it's called a Hysterosalpingogram or HSG. It’s a quick and simple x-ray procedure that I’ll perform at the hospital. You can get changed back into your clothes and book that appointment up front with one of the nurses."

 

**November 22, 2021**

 

Tessa was laying on a cold metal table as her uterus was injected with dye. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep herself calm. She would know the results immediately, her doctor had told her.

 

"Tessa, everything looks fine. If you look up here on the monitor, you can see the dye has made it's way through your fallopian tube, no blockage. And you can see on the other side the remainder of the tube that was removed. I see nothing here to indicate what could be giving you trouble conceiving. Give yourselves another four or five cycles. If you are not pregnant by then, we can go over options. My suggestion at that point would be the drug Clomid to help with ovulation, if you want to think about that."

 

Tessa nodded slowly. 

 

**April 4, 2022**

 

"So the maximum length of time I feel comfortable to run the prescription for is six months. After that the likelihood of twins or more goes up and I will refer you to the fertility clinic, if necessary. But, one step at a time, okay?"

 

Tessa nodded sadly. 

 

**August 27, 2022**

 

"Tess? What are you doing down here? It's 1:30am, babe," Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights. He had been woken up by loud noises coming from the kitchen. When he rolled over, he noticed that Tessa was missing and she was likely the cause of the noises.

 

"I'm making some overnight oats for us for breakfast. I couldn't sleep. My brain just won't stop yelling at me that we have one cycle left of those stupid pills and then we're off to the fertility clinic. I just don't know if I even want to go that route, Scott. All that money we might have to spend, and it may not work anyways?"

 

"Or maybe it will work? But Tess, you're getting ahead of yourself again," Scott reached his arms around Tessa and brought her in for a hug. "Focus and be present."

 

"It's really hard to enjoy this journey, Scott," Tessa whispered as her voice cracked and tears rolled down her cheeks. “I just want to get to the destination.”

 

"I know this isn't what we expected or planned for. I know how much your heart is hurting, that you think you are letting me down. But you're not, Tessa. I'm happy being Henry's dad and your husband and best friend. You have already given me so much and made me so happy. Anything else is icing on the cake. I don’t want to see you so sad."

 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty. This whole pregnancy and infertility thing is just eating me alive. It's all I think about. For the last 16 months I've been all in, you've been all in. But there is nothing to show for it. It's like training for competitions, but being disqualified at every event. We're not even placing on the board, Scott."

 

"I know. It sucks ass, T," Scott said as he rubbed circles over Tessa's back. "This is all out of our control. How about you come back to bed, we can cuddle until you fall asleep?"

 

"Alright, but I'm not really in the mood for more than cuddling. I never thought I'd ever say this, but I'm actually tired of having sex. It's just a job now. It's no longer fun and enjoyable."

 

Scott's face fell slightly, the words stinging him a bit. He knew she wasn't being hurtful towards him. She was just being honest. Truthfully, he sort of felt the same. It was frustrating for him that he couldn’t fix this. He really was trying his best to deliver on his end and be a supportive husband and partner.

 

"I know Tess. Maybe we just need to change things up? Try some new positions or locations? Maybe get away for the weekend?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "I don’t know if that even matters. It doesn't change the fact that we are having sex on certain days every month because we _have to_ not because the mood strikes or we feel we want to. It feels like sex is just...just...a chore. Like cleaning toilets or taking out the garbage. It's not you, Scott. I promise. I still love you. I just wish this whole thing wasn’t happening. My body has failed me…has failed us, again. I’m so sorry."

 

Scott sighed. How he wished he could fix this for Tessa. "Is there anything different you want me to do? You know I'm game. I agree taking the spontaneity out of the sex equation makes things less exciting.”

 

"Just keep being you. You are loving and supportive and the best life partner I could ever have wished for, Scott. I love you so much. I need you beside me on this journey in so many ways. You are my rock and you help to calm my nerves. But I think if we end up needing do to further fertility treatments, then we need a plan. I don’t know how long I would want to try that for, if it doesn’t end up working and I – ”

 

“Tessa, I’m here. Be present. We’ll sit down and draw up a plan for the next steps, if and when the time comes, okay? Together. No matter what, we’re in this together.”

 

 


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad, happy, sad.

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

 

**August 27, 2022**

 

Scott rolled over in bed; again his wife was missing. She’d barely had five hours of sleep. He made a mental note to force her to take a nap later, grumpy Tessa wasn’t much fun to be around. Grumpy _and_ sad Tessa was even worse.

 

Scott got up out of bed and walked into the hallway. He noticed Henry’s bedroom door was open slightly and there was noise coming from downstairs, so Tessa must have gotten up with Henry. Sure enough, as he entered the living room he saw Henry sprawled out on the floor, driving his new toy dump truck around at eye level.

 

“Good morning, Hen, where’s Mama?”

 

“Dada!” Henry squealed as he jumped up and hugged Scott’s legs. Scott scooped him up for a hug. “Where’s Mama?” he prodded again.

 

“Sleeping. Mama is tired.”

 

Scott looked around the living room, but no Tessa.

 

“Can you show Daddy where Mama is?”

 

Henry was 2 and a half years old but his vocabulary was still somewhat limited. Scott put Henry down on the floor and he took off running. Scott followed quickly behind.

 

Henry climbed the steps, quickly making his way upstairs. He ran into his bedroom and pointed at his Mom. As Scott rounded the corner, he saw Tessa sleeping in Henry’s rocking chair. She was clutching one of Henry’s baby blankets to her heart.

 

“Oh, Tess,” Scott whispered out loud to himself. She was breaking his heart. He just wanted to take away her pain. “Henry come on, let’s let Mama sleep. You’re right, she is tired.”

 

Henry leaned into Tessa’s leg and placed a slobbery wet kiss on her knee before running out of the room.

 

*

 

About an hour later Tessa wandered downstairs, still sleepy. She found her boys playing together on the living room floor, driving construction vehicles through a tunnel they had made with wooden blocks.

 

“Look, Mama waked up!” Henry said with a grin when he saw Tessa.

 

Scott stood up and pulled Tessa into a bone-crushing hug. He felt her body tense up but then relax as she realized what he was doing…their hug. He tucked his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her familiar, soothing scent. “I love you so much,” Scott whispered into her neck.

 

“So much,” Tessa whispered back.

 

*

 

Tessa was about half way through her breakfast of overnight oats and blueberries. She was chewing slowly as a wave of nausea hit her fast, out of no where. Scott was sitting across the dining room table from Tessa. He was absentmindedly watching her chew when he saw her eyes go wide and her hand flew up to her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and began breathing loudly through her nose. Scott knew immediately what she was trying hard not to do as her body heaved twice before she relaxed a bit and she leaned back in her chair.

 

“Tess?” Scott asked cautiously. “Are you okay?”

 

Tessa took a deep breath before answering. “Yeah, I think so. I don’t know what that was all about,” she said quietly as she pushed the mason jar of oatmeal away from herself. “I can’t eat that.”

 

Scott sat at the table, staring at his wife. He thought for a few minutes before prodding, choosing his words carefully. He didn’t want to get her all excited if it was nothing, but she was this way with Henry, so... “Tessa. Did you take a test yet this cycle?”

 

“No. I didn’t bother. My temperature dropped yesterday morning.”

 

Tessa was monitoring her body temperature, a way to keep track of her ovulation and menstrual cycle. She had to record it every morning when she woke up. When it dropped, she knew she was getting her period and that they had again been unsuccessful in getting pregnant.

 

“Did you take your temperature this morning?”

 

“No. I hate that stupid thermometer. I took a day off. What’s with the third degree, Scott?”

 

_Tessa hasn’t clued in,_ Scott thought to himself. _For someone who overthinks everything to death, she can be so dense sometimes._

 

“You’re on what, day 27?”

 

Tessa nodded, pleased that he was paying attention to her cycles. He really was the best husband and friend.

 

“How about you take a test, just to be sure? Humor me this once. Maybe your thermometer was wrong.”

 

“Fine, I’ll pee on the stick but you can hang around for the negative result. I’m just feeling so done with all of this already. I just don’t want to be told NO one more time.”

 

*****

 

Tessa walked out of their master bathroom and handed the pregnancy test to Scott. “Give it a minute, then you’ll get your one pink line of NO. I’m going down to the basement to run on the treadmill for a bit.”

 

Scott nodded and once her back was turned to him, he look down at the test. “Hey T, what does it mean if there are two pink lines?” he said with a huge grin on his face.

 

Tessa spun around and glared at Scott. “Don’t you dare joke about that. Ever!” She said, wagging her finger in his face.

 

Scott turned the test around and showed it to Tessa. “Two pink lines. What does it mean?” he grinned even more. _Geez, Tess, read between the lines here…literally,_ Scott said to himself.

 

Tessa’s mouth fell open for a moment while that sunk in. Then a huge smile crept across her face. “No fucking way…” she whispered and then ran back into the bathroom.

 

“Tessa…” Scott followed her into the bathroom. “What are you…oh,” Tessa unwrapped two more tests and began to pull down her shorts.

 

Scott just stood there, watching. They clearly had no sense of boundaries or personal space after being together for that many years.

 

Tessa finished up and capped the tests, handing them to Scott. She bounced impatiently from one foot to the other.

 

“You look,” she said. “Please, if they are negative…don’t even show me. Just throw them away.”

 

Scott turned the tests over; both had the same result as the first. He looked up at Tessa with a huge smile and then started laughing. “Congratulations, we’re going to be parents again!” he shouted for joy as he showed Tessa all three positive pregnancy tests.

 

Tessa brought both hands up to cover her mouth, as she started laughing and crying at the same time. Tears ran down her face. She couldn’t believe after waiting twenty-one months since deciding she was ready to have another baby that this was actually happening. She was beginning to think that this day would never come.

 

“I love your laugh-cry so much, T!” Scott scooped up Tessa, just as he had in PyeongChang when their gold medal results were announced. “Tess! We just won the pregnancy Olympics!” he shouted as he fist pumped the air and patted her butt.

 

Tessa laughed, her smile still beaming, “Yes! We did!”

 

“I love you so much,” Scott whispered into her neck.

 

“So much,” Tessa whispered back.

 

Scott put Tessa down gently and looked into her eyes. They glittered with unshed tears of happiness. “I think _my_ Tessa is back,” Scott said softly as he gently kissed her lips.

 

“Wait,” Tessa said, pulling back from Scott. “I need to book an appointment right away.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Tessa picked up her phone to enter a reminder for first thing Monday morning. “My doctor said I will need an early ultrasound, to make sure it’s not ectopic again.”

 

Scott’s face fell. “Oh.” He had forgotten that could be a possibility. If it was, he knew it would break Tessa. Everything had to be okay. “I’m sure it’s fine, Tess, but yes, you should get the ultrasound done.”

 

“Scott, remember the dream I had? The one that changed my mind about having another baby? Nonee handing me a baby wrapped in a pink blanket? This has to be it, Scott. I’m sure everything will work out fine in the end. It has to. We didn’t wait this long for something to go wrong. Let’s just be positive, okay?”

 

Logical Tessa had to be one of his favourite versions of her. It ranked right up there with ‘bossy in bed Tessa’. “You’re right,” Scott said as he kissed her again.

 

**September 2, 2022**

 

Tessa tapped her fingers nervously on her knee. It had been the longest six days of her life this past week. She watched Scott pace back and forth in the small room they were waiting in. Her bladder was bursting and she hoped the ultrasound technician would hurry up. Finally the door to the room opened.

 

“Good morning, my name is Lydia, I will be performing your ultrasound.”

 

*

 

“Okay, I’ve done the scans and measurements we need. I’m going to turn on the screen in front of you there so you can take a look,” Lydia said as she pushed a button on the TV remote control.

 

Scott gripped Tessa’s hand tightly. Tessa’s heart began beating wildly in her chest. _This must mean there is something to see. It must mean…_

 

“Congratulations! It’s too early to see much, but that black blob there is your little baby. It’s snug as a bug, right where it should be. Everything looks good so far. You’re measuring at 5 weeks, that puts your due date around May 8th next year.”

 

Tessa and Scott both let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

“Our baby kinda looks like the space ship from Star Trek,” Scott mused as he tilted his head and made funny faces at the screen. _It really doesn’t look at all like a baby,_ he thought.

 

Tessa burst out laughing. “Stop! Scott, please, I’m going to pee if you keep doing that. My bladder is so full right now.”

 

“Sorry, T. It’s good to hear you laugh like that again though,” Scott grinned at his pregnant wife. He was so happy that she was so happy.

 

**September 29, 2022**

 

Tessa had spent the majority of the month either nauseous or vomiting. She thought it was worse than with Henry. It had started earlier and she guessed it would probably last longer. Her mom had said that each of her own pregnancies got progressively worse for morning sickness. At least she had small breaks throughout the day where she could eat and keep food down. Her sense of smell was heightened again, she swore she could smell the kitchen garbage can from their upstairs bedroom, and that was with Scott emptying it twice a day.

 

Scott had been a saint, nearly smothering Tessa with affection and attention, as much as he could. He remembered how sick she was when she was pregnant with Henry, and he noticed that she seemed to have forgotten or blocked it out of her memory.

 

“I’m sure I’m sicker this time around, Scott”

 

“I don’t know, T. You were pretty sick last time too.”

 

“Oh, please, you have to put that away,” Tessa said as she gagged.

 

“Put what away?” Scott had no idea what she was talking about. He was unloading the groceries that had just been delivered. Grocery delivery service was the best! Especially now with Tessa not feeling well and being so tired, and Henry, well he could be a Tasmanian Devil at the best of times. So shopping with him was never fun.

 

“The chicken,” she gagged again pointing to the package of chicken breasts. “Even thinking about the smell of chicken cooking is making me gag. Please, can we just have something without chicken…or meat, for that matter. The smell of any meat right now is just—” Tessa gagged again, making her eyes water.

 

“It’s okay Tess, it’s okay, we can do vegetarian tonight,” Scott quickly put the package of chicken in the freezer.

 

**October 7, 2022**

 

“I’m going to perform your 10 week ultrasound,” the technician said. “We’ll take some measurements and then I will print off a picture for you. It will look a different then your last ultrasound, your baby will look kinda like a gummy bear, still not quite a full baby shape.”

 

Tessa held her breath as the cold gel hit her stomach and the technician began moving the wand around.

 

“Have you had any bleeding?”

 

“No?” _Should I have?_ Tessa wondered to herself but her train of thought was quickly interrupted.

 

“Okay, if you look up on the screen, I’ll show you your baby.”

 

“Oh!” Tessa gasped as the screen turned on and there was their baby; kicking and moving about. The arms and legs were tiny buds still, but there was their baby!

 

“It looks like a Mexican Jumping Bean!” Scott beamed proudly.

 

Tessa rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure our baby will be Canadian, Scott.”

 

“High energy I mean, Tess! Look at it bouncing! It’s waving to us! Look!”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t really see it waving?”

 

**October 8, 2022**

 

“Scott!!” Tessa screamed from the bathroom that night as they were getting ready for bed.

 

Scott jumped out of bed and ran towards Tessa. “What’s wrong, Tess?”

 

Tessa was as pale as a ghost and shaking from fear.

 

“I’m bleeding,” she whispered as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

 

Scott looked at the clock. 10:35pm on a Saturday night. _Shit._ _We’re going to have to go to the hospital. She can’t wait to see her doctor next week._

 

“Okay, Tess, are you gushing blood or was it just a little bit?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “Just a bit, but it was bright red and I—”

 

“Cramping?” Scott asked.

 

Tessa shook her head no.

 

“Okay, come lay down in bed. I’m going to find someone to watch Henry and then I’m taking you to the hospital to be checked out. Everything will be fine okay?” Scott helped Tessa walk slowly towards the bed. She was still trembling as he helped her get into bed.

 

He grabbed his cell phone and tried Kate first. No answer.

 

“T, is your Mom away this weekend?”

 

Tessa groaned. “Yeah, she’s with Jordan and Mike in Calgary for Thanksgiving.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try Casey and Megan?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “They went to her parents’ this weekend.”

 

“Ugh, okay Charlie and Nicole then.” Scott phoned Nicole but found out Charlie was called into the fire station last minute so she was home alone with the kids and they were already asleep.

 

“I can call my parents, it will just take them about half hour to get here?” Scott suggested.

 

“No. Try Holly. Across the street. I have her number in my phone,” Tessa said as she handed it to Scott.

 

“Well, I’m thankful for neighbours,” Scott said after talking to Holly. “She’ll be over in five minutes. I’ll pack us a few things and then we’ll head out. How are you feeling?”

 

“Other than terrified that this is the end? I’m okay. No cramping or pain.”

 

Scott sat down on the bed beside Tessa. “We didn’t wait this long for this to be the end, Tess. Let’s just be positive, okay?”


	7. Just A Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa goes to a meeting, against Scott's better judgement, but she discovers something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of medical stuff is discussed in this chapter, if this is not your thing, just scroll on past the first big paragraph. Nothing major.

**Chapter 7: Just A Flutter**

 

**October 9, 2022**

**Scott:** All is OK. Call me when u can

 

Scott’s phone rang about five seconds after he sent that text message to Kate.

 

“Hi Kate.”

 

“How’s my Tessa? Are you still at the hospital?”

 

“No, we just got home. She’s sleeping upstairs.”

 

“Well, what did the doctor say? I’m concerned about bleeding at 10 weeks, Scottie. That isn’t implantation bleeding.”

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Scott…”

 

“Sorry, I’m exhausted. It’s 8am here now and I was up all night freaking out at the hospital. My brain is a bit slow. Um,” Scott took a deep breath, trying to recall all of the details the doctor had given them. “It’s something called a Subchorionic Bleed, maybe just Google it so I don’t get the specifics wrong. But it’s small right now, they did another ultrasound at the hospital this morning. They apparently saw it the day before yesterday on that ultrasound. Why they didn’t tell us to avoid us freaking out is…I don’t know…it’s ridiculous. Anyways, we have to follow up with Tessa’s OBGYN on Tuesday, but it kinda sounds like pelvic rest, no strenuous activities or lifting, and she’ll have to go for a monthly ultrasound to monitor the bleeding. As long as it doesn’t get worse, the baby should be fine. I’m making her rest as much as she can until Tuesday though.”

 

Kate let out a huge sigh of relief. “Poor Tess. Oh! My little girl just has been through so much already. An easy pregnancy would have been so nice for her. I’ll book a flight home for today…”

 

“No, Kate. Don’t end your trip early. We’ll be fine here. I’m going to make sure Tessa takes it easy.”

 

“And what about while you’re at work? You know she’ll get up to no good as soon as you’re gone.”

 

Scott sighed. “Yeah, probably. She’s stubborn that one.”

 

“Don’t I know it.”

 

“Look, we can get some of the other family members to pitch in for this week. I’m sure we can make things work until you’re back.”

 

“Jordan is already telling me to go. They are settling in fine at their new house. Most of the unpacking is done. They don’t need me here.”

 

“Scooter, it’s Jo. Take Mom back. Tess needs her more than I do. Don’t be so stubborn yourself.”

 

“Am I on speaker phone or something?”

 

“YES!” both Virtue women yell into the phone.

 

“I should have known. Okay, okay, I won’t stand in your way, Kate. I know better than to fight a Virtue. I’ll give Tessa the good news, okay?”

 

“Thanks Scott. You’re a wonderful man. I’m so happy Tessa has you. I’ll be at your place later this afternoon. Jordan is already pulling up flights for me on the computer here. Give my love to Tessa and Henry.”

 

“Thanks Kate, I will. Bye ladies.”

 

“BYE!”

 

Scott put down his phone, he’d text everyone else shortly. He needed coffee and food to make his brain function better. He looked over at Henry who was playing quietly with his blocks at Scott’s feet.

 

“Hey Henry, are you hungry for pancakes Buddy?”

 

“Pandcakes!! With choc-it Daddy?”

 

“Sure, Buddy. With chocolate.”

 

*

 

“Mama! Mama!” Henry shouted as he climbed up the stairs to where Tessa was sleeping.

 

“Mama!” he called again as he pushed open her bedroom door. Scott followed right behind holding a tray of hot chocolate chip pancakes and a mug of coffee.

 

Henry climbed up on the bed and scurried over to lay beside Tessa. Her eyes fluttered open as a sloppy wet kiss landed on her cheek. “Hi baby,” Tessa smiled as she cupped Henry’s chubby face in her hand. “What did you and Daddy make for me?”

 

“Coffee and pandcakes!”

 

Tessa smiled at her sweet little boy and her sweet big boy. “I’m so lucky to have such thoughtful men taking care of me. I see you’ve eaten already, Henry. Was it good?” Tessa poked at the syrup and melted chocolate that was soaked into the front of Henry’s shirt.

 

“YUP!” Henry said, patting his belly.

 

“You should eat something T,” Scott said softly, worried that Tessa hadn’t eaten much all night while they were at the hospital as she was so nauseous from morning sickness and worry.

 

Tessa shook her head. “I can’t right now, Scott. It will just come right back up. I will though, as soon as this round passes, okay?”

 

Scott frowned. “You need to keep your strength up Tessa. Some water at least?”

 

“I’ve been sipping on it, yes. Thank you Doctor Scott.”

 

Scott placed the tray down on the dresser and walked over to kneel beside Tessa. He picked up her right hand in both of his and kissed her knuckles.

 

“Is there anything else you want to eat or drink? Anything? Just name it, I’ll make it or go buy it. I’m so worried about you, babe.”

 

Tessa shook her head and closed her eyes. She started breathing heavily through her nose. Slow, measured breaths, trying to fight off the urge to vomit. “I…not right now.”

 

Scott kissed Tessa’s hand again and then kissed her right below her naval piercing, before talking to her flat belly. “Baby, please don’t give your Mama such a hard time, okay? It makes Daddy so sad to see your Mama sick.”

 

Henry, not understanding all of what was going on, leaned forward and placed his own two big wet kisses on Tessa’s belly. Tessa gasped and then started crying at the sweet gesture their son had made.

 

“Mama sad?” Henry asked as he watched tears rolling down Tessa’s cheeks.

 

“No Hen Bear, Mama is just so happy. Thank you for the kisses, baby. Maybe Daddy will take you outside to play for a bit?”

 

Scott nodded, “Henry, let’s give Mama some rest, okay? Oh, Tess, I talked to your mom already–”

 

“She’s coming home today, isn’t she?”

 

“Yeah, I tried to talk her out of it. She wouldn’t listen.”

 

**October 24, 2022**

 

Tessa was sitting in a late afternoon meeting, trying hard not to vomit at the smell of the cologne wafting off the product assistant sitting next to her.

 

The meeting had been booked months ago. Tessa was approving the final designs for the next round of products in her Tessa Virtue line of skating accessories and apparel. Everything had been selling so well, she was somewhat shocked that people still recognized her and loved her so much.

 

(Author eye roll: we will always love you Tessa, you won’t ever be forgotten)

 

Scott begrudgingly agreed to her going, as long as she promised to take the elevator and not the five flights of stairs up and down, and come straight home after. Kate insisted on accompanying Tessa to the meeting, to cover for her if Tessa needed to step out to the bathroom or for fresh air. She had been helping Tessa handle all of her business ventures for years now, so it was normal for Kate Virtue to be at any one of Tessa’s personal meetings. Scott showing up to a meeting that was not about VirtueMoir would not be normal.

 

The reason for keeping things normal was that the pregnancy was still a secret. Only their immediate family knew. Tessa didn’t want to tell anyone else until they reached the half way point of twenty weeks.

 

“Just in case,” she had rationalized to Scott. She was still having occasional bleeding and Scott was still very worried about Tessa and the baby.

 

Tessa’s doctor had agreed with the emergency room doctor, Tessa should rest and limit any physical activities for the next while. Outside of that, there wasn’t much anyone could do if she ended up miscarrying.

 

“Sitting in a meeting hardly is physical,” Tessa justified to Scott. “I’m not even giving any presentations. I’m just sitting on a chair and signing off on stuff. It won’t be long. I’ll be fine.” Scott still texted her every ten minutes, just to be sure.

 

“I think we should move the TV logo on the skate bag to over here, and we should make the maple leaf a bit smaller and in gold. Otherwise I’m good to sign off on those chan–” Tessa touched her stomach lightly.  

 

 

“Tessa?” Kate whispered as she put her hand on Tessa’s knee.

 

“Oh, sorry. Where was I? I’m good to sign off on those changes.”

 

There was a flurry of activity as paper documents were pushed back and forth across the table and Tessa signed beside the changes on the drawings. She sat back in her chair after signing the last copy and waited for the next round to be pulled out.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need a moment?” Kate whispered.

 

“No. I’m fine,” Tessa whispered back firmly.

 

“Remember, you’re in charge here. If you need to stop, we stop.”

 

“I’m fine, Mom.”

 

*

 

As Kate and Tessa stepped into the elevator after the meeting, Kate gave her youngest child a _look_. Tessa knew that _look_ all too well. She had better tell Kate the truth or there would be hell to pay.

 

“I’m fine Mom. Truly I am.”

 

Kate glared at Tessa.

 

Tessa took a deep breath. “I felt the baby move, Mom. Fluttering. I’ve been waiting for that special feeling to re-appear and I’m…I’m so relieved.” Tears started rolling down Tessa’s cheeks, hot and fast.

 

“Oh, honey,” Kate pulled Tessa in for a hug. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you. That’s great though sweetie, I do think that means you’re that much closer to being out of the woods.”

 

“I hope so. Scott is smothering me lately and I really need him to relax a bit and take a step back.”

 

“Was that him texting you every ten minutes?”

 

Tessa nodded.

 

Kate pulled back to look at her daughter. “He loves you. The two of you have been through so much together. If you’re in pain, he’s feeling it just as much, if not more. Your bond has grown stronger than ever but I think he’s also afraid of losing you.”

 

“Losing me? I’m not leaving him, Mom.”

 

“Step into his shoes for a moment. If Scott was bleeding and you didn’t know from where or why and you had to rush him to the hospital in the middle of the night, how would you feel?”

 

“Scared to death.”

 

_Oh._

 

“And if you were told by the doctor there was nothing you could do to stop the bleeding? How would you treat Scott?”

 

“Like a fragile little egg. I would coddle him and...yeah. Okay. He’s afraid of losing me and the baby. Okay, Mom. I get it.”

 

“Make sure you tell him that you felt the baby move. That should help calm him down. He doesn’t rationalize things the way you do. He thinks differently and feels deeply. It’s not wrong, it’s just him.”

 

“Yes, I know that.”

 

“Are you two still going to counseling together?”

 

Tessa looked down at the ground.

 

“Tessa…please tell me you are still going?”

 

“We have not been for a while. We’ve been good these last few months since the pregnancy and, well, when we get in a good spot I get lazy about keeping the appointments. Sometimes I talk myself out of needing them. I feel that I know enough to work my own way through. I forget that Scott doesn’t necessarily recall everything he’s learned over the years and needs prodding and guidance. He probably needs a session to talk through this scare we’ve had. I’ll call this afternoon.”

 

“There’s my logical girl. Now let’s get you home before Scott starts texting me too,” Kate smiled at her daughter as she held the car door open for her.

 

*

 

“Tessa?! I’m home. Where are you?” Scott had just arrived home from the rink and the house was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Scott raced through room after room, looking for Tessa and Henry. He became more frantic as each room turned up empty.

 

“Tessa! Why didn’t you answer me?”

 

Scott finally found them in Henry’s room. Henry was watching a YouTube video of his parents skating on Tessa’s phone and Tessa was laying on the floor beside him, with her eyes closed.

 

“Tess? Tess!” Scott shook Tessa’s shoulder gently.

 

“Mama sleeping.”

 

“Yeah Hen, I see that. But why is she not waking up?”

 

Scott brushed the hair off of Tessa’s face. _She’s still breathing, maybe she’s just really out of it? That meeting must have been too much for her, I should have insisted she postpone it. This is my fault._

 

Scott scooped Tessa up in his arms, bridal style and carried her to their bed. The jostling was enough to wake Tessa up and she mumbled something as Scott laid down beside her.

 

“Tess? Wake up, babe.”

 

“Sorry, I was really tired and I guess I nodded off.”

 

“You were dead to the world, T.”

 

“Don’t say dead, Scott. I’m alive.”

 

“Sorry, maybe poor choice of words. But you scared me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just–” Tessa stopped talking and quickly grabbed Scott’s hand, placing it on her belly.

 

“Do you feel that?” she whispered.

 

“No? Should I?”

 

“The baby is moving…dancing. I felt it earlier too…during the meeting. You swear you don’t feel it?”

 

“No, wait…no? I don’t know what I’m feeling. I don’t feel kicks like Henry used to.”

 

“No, it’s like little bubbles. Maybe it’s still too early for you to feel it on the outside. But I promise you, it’s there, Scott. Our baby is going to be fine. It’s doing the Irish Jig right now,” Tessa looked up at Scott and smiled. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is 12 weeks along. Too early to feel the baby? Nope. I felt my last baby moving at 12 weeks while I sat in a boring-ass meeting :)


	8. The Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott see their baby...twice!  
> Alyssa and Erin are back!  
> Tessa posts to Instagram and Twitter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @vmimagines on Twitter for giving me permission to use their adorable picture. If you have not seen their amazing VirtueMoir pictures…run over there now! :)

**Chapter 8: The Ultrasound**

**November 8, 2022**

 

“So, I’ve got all the measurements I need. Baby is measuring at 14 weeks, so a little smaller than your dates, but still in the range we want to see. Your doctor will have the results of the scan later today.”

 

“So, can you still see the bleeding?

 

“I only take the scans, you’ll need to talk to your doctor regarding the results. But, I will turn the screen on in front of you, so you can take a look at your baby.”

 

“Oh!” gasped Tessa.

 

“It certainly looks more like a baby now!” Scott exclaimed as tears filled his eyes. He gripped Tessa’s hand tighter. “Look at our little baby! We made that, T.”

 

“Scott, don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry and then I won’t be able to stop.”

 

“Sorry, babe. We didn’t get to see Henry this much before he was born. This just…it makes everything seem so real.”

 

“Well, it is real.”

 

“I know, but you’re not showing much yet and I don’t feel the baby moving all the time like you do. Seeing it on the screen is just…real, I guess. I’m lacking the words I want to use right now, I’m just so overwhelmed with happiness,” Scott confessed as he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

 

“I know,” Tessa whispered.

 

“Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl yet?” Scott asked hopefully.

 

The technician shook her head. “It’s a bit too early for me to give you an accurate answer. You’ll be back for your anatomy scan around 20 weeks, so we should be able to tell then, if baby co-operates.”

 

“We’re here every month to monitor the bleeding, so I’m sure at some point we’ll find out, Scott. I’m sure this one will be easier than Henry was.”

 

Henry was shy during his 20 week ultrasound and refused to move his body for the technician to see anything definitive, much to Tessa’s dismay. She hated surprises and had wanted to know in advance to get her shopping done. They had scheduled one of those fancy 4D ultrasound scans, but Henry arrived before they got a chance to go to that appointment.

 

“Well, I’ll get some pictures printed for you and I’ll be right back with those. You can go ahead and wipe the gel off with the towel.”

 

The technician left the room and Scott immediately started wiping the gel off of Tessa.

 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m more than capable, Scott,” Tessa barked.

 

“Sorry. I just…it’s that you’re…and I can’t…I don’t know…” Scott stumbled over what he wanted to say as he backed away from Tessa, his hands raised up in the air.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you just want to help and you’re still worried, but you’re smothering me again Scott. I just need you to take a step back. Give me some space. I need you to ask permission first.”

 

They had been to see their therapist twice now; their next appointment was tomorrow. Tessa thought things had been resolved. Clearly they had not.

 

Tessa sat up after cleaning herself off, and a wave of nausea hit her like a brick wall. She was going to blame the litre of water she drank before the appointment as she could feel her stomach churning. She jumped off the exam table and ran for the garbage can in the corner of the room. As her body expelled all of the water remaining in her stomach, she felt familiar hands pull her hair back and then one rubbing a soothing pattern on her back.

 

_He’s just trying to help in whatever way he can._

 

The technician returned to the room, holding two pictures in her hand, and stopped moving when she realized what was happening. Scott looked over at her with apologetic eyes as Tessa dry heaved again.

  
“Take your time, I’ll leave these here,” she said softly as she placed the pictures on the counter and turned to leave the room.

 

Tessa stood up straight after a few minutes, confident that she was fully rid of the water and nausea. “Ugh, that’s so embarrassing,” she moaned.

 

“I’m sure it’s not the first time they’ve seen that, Tess.”

 

“But still. All we need is for someone to capture _that_ with their phone and social media will have a field day. _Tessa Virtue barfs in a garbage can._ Ugh, can we just leave now, Scott?”

 

Scott grimaced at the thought of someone taking pictures and videos of them…of his wife. God dammit, she’s sick and pregnant with his child. People need to leave them the fuck alone for once. Despite them being retired from competition, they still had fans. Lots of fans. People still asked to pose for pictures and get autographs. Which was fine in a controlled environment, or when fans asked at an appropriate time, but when intimate moments are stolen…Scott gets riled up. It’s his job to protect his wife and family. He doesn’t want pictures of Henry all over Instagram. He doesn’t want pictures of them leaving their psychologist’s office all over Twitter. He doesn’t need pictures of his wife puking on Tumblr. “Take all the damn pictures you want of me, but leave my wife and kids alone,” he mumbled.

 

Tessa placed a hand gently on Scott’s forearm. “Scott, relax. No one took pictures. The door was closed.”

 

“Not this time. But some of them are just being so bold lately. What happened to Canadians being polite? Following Henry and me around the playground while taking videos of us isn’t polite, T.”

 

Tessa thought back to that incident from last week. “No, it’s not. But we can’t control what happens in public and we can’t hide in our house 24/7 either. Maybe it’s time we post an updated picture of Henry, to curb some of the mystery around him.”

 

“He didn’t ask for all of this, Tessa. I just want him to be a little boy, not known solely as the son of famous ice dancers.”

 

“Well, our history isn’t going away any time soon. He’ll always be our son. We can’t change that narrative. Believe me, I want to protect him as much as you do. But if we release things under our own terms, we have control. Maybe the excessively nosy people will back off a bit?”

 

“Alright. But I want a say in which picture you post.”

 

“Of course,” Tessa looked up at Scott as she gave him a half-hearted smile. “Now, can we make our way to your parents’ to pick up Henry? I could really use a nap this afternoon and something to eat. I’m starving.”

 

*

 

“How about this one from the summer? Henry is wearing sunglasses, so his face is partially covered?”

 

“That was a fun week we had at the cottage. Yeah, use that. Do one of those Throwback Thursday posts?”

 

“Good idea, I’ll post it in a few days then.

 

**November 10, 2022**

 

 **Alyssa:** OMG!! Tessa just posted a new pic of Henry!!

 

 **Alyssa:** I’m dying from the cuteness overload

 

 **Erin:** Awww…he is SO adorable in those sunglasses  <3

 

 **Alyssa:** Classic Tessa tho, with her Latergrams

 

 **Erin:** Of course LOL. I’d love to know how many pics she actually has stored on her phone LOL. Gosh, can you imagine all the precious pics we will never see? Sigh.

 

 **Alyssa:** I know…ugh so many pics I’m sure!!!

 

 **Alyssa:** I can’t believe how big Henry is now, he was such a tiny bug in the hospital. Gosh, that was almost 3 years ago :(

 

 **Erin:** I kinda thought they would have had another baby by now tho

 

 **Alyssa:** Maybe they’re a “one and done family”?

 

 **Erin:** Scott never seemed like the type to have just one kid

 

 **Alyssa:** True. Maybe she’s holding out? Scared at the possibility of having another preemie?

 

 **Erin:** Maybe they’re having trouble? OMG that would be SO sad

 

 **Alyssa:** Ugh yes. They deserve all the happiness and all the babies they want

 

 **Erin:** Yup, whatever makes them happy is good for me

 

 **Alyssa:** Absolutely. They’re just so painfully quiet online now. I miss the good old days just after the Olys and when they were on tour in 2018. Remember how much content we got? Sigh.

 

 **Erin:** Yeah, now it’s just the occasional sponsor post. Nothing personal or cute anymore.

 

 **Erin:** Except today we were finally blessed with something

 

 **Alyssa:** Now we’ll starve for months again. Boo :(

 

 

**December 8, 2022**

 

Tessa woke up first, she never really slept at all last night. She was both too excited and too nervous, and the baby seemed to be as well. They had their 19 week ultrasound later this morning. She was thankful the morning sickness had finally subsided last week. Nerves she could handle, nausea on top of nerves was another story altogether.

 

Tessa watched Scott as he slept. He was so relaxed and peaceful. She loved running her finger over his jaw line, Scott didn’t even flinch as she did so. His body was used to her touch; she was merely an extension of him.

 

She ran her finger over the stubble under his nose, she was glad he was out of the phase of trying to grow out his facial hair. They had many a disagreement on that. Tessa eventually won. _“Scott, I love you, but I don’t love kissing you with that on your face.”_

 

She ran her finger over his lips, Scott opened his mouth quick and caught her finger in his teeth gently.

 

_Whoops, I woke him up. It was after 7am, so he was going to be getting up soon anyways, she convinced herself._

 

“Sorry,” Tessa whispered.

 

Scott released her finger and put his hand on her belly. It had really popped out the last two weeks and she now looked adorably and obviously pregnant with her little basketball belly. She wouldn’t be able to hide her bump under sweaters and winter jacket much longer. _The_ announcement would be coming sooner rather than later.

 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked as he rubbed slow circles across her belly.

 

“Are you talking to me or the baby?”

 

“Both of you,” he grinned.

 

“I’m nervous about the ultrasound today. I just hope everything is okay.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine, babe. Other than a little bit three weeks ago, you have not had any bleeding. The baby is moving all the time, right?”

 

“Yeah, especially when I am laying down. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

 

Scott moved his head down the bed towards Tessa’s belly and gave it a kiss.

 

“Hi baby, it’s Daddy. You gotta let Mama sleep sometime, okay? Be nice to her. She loves you very much and so do I. Are you going to let us find out if you are a boy or a girl?”

 

“Do you have a guess?” Tessa whispered.

 

“Are we taking bets?” Scott pressed another kiss to Tessa’s belly.

 

“What do you want to wager?”

 

“Well, I’d suggest something,” Scott paused to look up at Tessa and wiggle his eyebrows at her, “but I think that’s still off the table until we get an all clear from your doctor.”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 

“Rain cheque then?”

 

“Definitely!”

 

“I think it’s a girl. A pretty little ballerina dancer, just like her Mama,” Scott leaned in and kissed Tessa’s belly again, and got a kick to the face.

 

“Hey!” he laughed. “I’m not sure if that was a no-kick or a yes-kick. But it was definitely a kick to the teeth!”

 

“I think it’s a boy. He has been moving non-stop for the last 7 weeks and I –”

 

“He?”

 

Tessa blushed a bit at her admission. “Well, that’s what I’ve been saying in my head all this time. I just have a feeling I guess. This pregnancy has felt so similar to Henry in so many ways. Also, with all the movement, it just has to be a Moir boy,” Tessa grinned.

 

“I thought you dreamt that your grandma handed you a baby in a pink blanket?”

 

“Well, I can’t see the future, Scott. It was just a dream. A little girl would be nice, of course. But I think it’s a boy.”

 

*

 

“Would you like to find out the sex of the baby today?”

 

“Yes, definitely, if possible?” Tessa nodded.

 

“Should be, baby is awake and moving around a fair bit. So I should be able to get a clear…yup, I can already see. I just need to take the measurements and then I’ll turn the screen on for you.”

 

Tessa could feel the tension and nerves buzzing through Scott’s hand as he clenched her hand tighter.

 

“Scott, just relax,” Tessa whispered as she squeezed his hand back.

 

*

 

“Okay, if you look right here,” the technician pointed on the screen, “I can tell you that it’s definitely a girl.”

 

“Yes!” Scott fist pumped the air as Tessa shouted “What?!”

 

“I thought for sure it was a boy!” she exclaimed as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. “A girl! Scott you were right!”

 

*

 

"Scott? When you’re done with that would you mind taking my picture?”

 

Scott looked up from his laptop where he had been watching his junior team’s practice video.

 

“Tess! That’s adorable. Is that going to be our announcement?”

 

“Yeah, I thought so? I mean, if you’re okay with it?” Tessa nervously tugged at her shirt. Telling more people than their immediate family was going to make this all that much more real and she was scared that if something were to happen now…how do you untell people that kind of news?

 

“For sure, it’s very _you_. And you look like a hot little Mama.”

 

Scott moved his computer off of his lap and took Tessa’s phone she was holding out for him.

 

“Stand…hmmm…over there maybe. Put your hands around your belly.”

 

“Like this?” Tessa asked.

 

 

“Perfect,” Scott nodded as he snapped a few pictures. “Are you going to text this around to our friends first?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll make the obligatory announcement to anyone close to us that doesn’t already know. Everyone else gets the Instagram and Twitter version. I just have to figure out the wording and then it’s going live in a few minutes.” Tessa looked up from her phone at Scott. “That’s okay with you, right?”

 

Scott grinned. “I can’t wait! I’ve been wanted to shout this to the world since August!”

 

“How about _Adding to the team. New baby Moir arriving 2023_. I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I think it’s safe to assume we can make it at least another month? I sure hope baby girl doesn’t want to come out sooner than January. I really don’t want to go through the preemie thing again.”

 

Scott bent down and kissed Tessa’s belly. “You stay put until May, okay my princess?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next...things move along quickly!


	9. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby girl Moir arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the tmi to a minimum in this chapter.  
> You might need some tissues for the end.

**Chapter 9: The Arrival**

 

**December 8, 2022**

 

 **Instagram:** tessavirtue17 just posted a photo.

**Erin:** OMG SQUEEE!!!

 

 **Erin:** Check IG

 

 **Erin:** QUICK!!!!!!!!

 

 **Alyssa:** OMG OMG OMG OMG

 

 **Erin:** Yay!! :D

 

 **Alyssa:** I’m happy dancing all over my apartment right now!!!

 

 **Erin:** OMG I’m so excited and happy for them!!!

 **Alyssa:** This news just made my night

 

 **Alyssa:** Woooohoooo!!

 

 **Erin:** Yay for another baby!! OMG it’s going to be SO cute

 

 **Alyssa:** Well when your parents are THAT good looking…kinda hard not to have a cute baby, right?

 

 **Erin:** Exactly :)

 

 **Alyssa:** Aww, Henry is going to be a big brother!! :)

 

**Feb 27, 2023**

 

There was a knock at the door and it swung open.

 

“Good morning, Tessa. How have you been feeling?”

 

“Truthfully? Tired.”

 

“Baby has been moving?”

 

“Won’t stop.”

 

The doctor chuckled. “I do like to hear that. Your weight is a bit lower than I’d like. Are you still nauseous?”

 

“No, just not much of an appetite.”

 

“Okay, see if you can get some extra calories in, of the healthy variety, of course. Snack in between smaller meals.”

 

Tessa nodded.

 

“Any more bleeding?”

 

“Not since 16 weeks.”

 

“Good. I’m going to listen to baby’s heart rate and measure you next.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Baby is measuring 30 weeks, so right on schedule with what we’ve got here from the scans and your dates.”

 

The doctor squeezed some gel onto Tessa’s big round belly and pulled out his fetal doppler. He swished the wand around a few times before picking up the galloping horses sound that was like music to Tessa’s ears. “Heart rate is good, 154.”

 

“Now, I’d like to do an internal exam today, your son was born early you had said?”

 

“Yes, 32 weeks 5 days.”

 

“I’d like to check your cervix and see if you have begun dilating. Alright?”

 

“Yes, that’s fine.”

 

“So, you are at one centimeter dilated. I’d like to have you go on bedrest, at least until the 36 week mark. I’d prefer to keep this baby baking a while longer, if possible.”

 

“I was worried this might happen again. Yes, I’ll do anything to avoid another preemie. So, I supposed that means still no sex, right?”

 

“Definitely no sex for now.”

 

“I’ll give my husband the bad news about that then. So, complete bed rest or…?”

 

“Yes, off your feet, no lifting, no strenuous exercise, minimal standing or walking, nothing much for at least six weeks. I’m comfortable with you stopping the ultrasounds. The bleeding has resolved itself now and we don’t need to monitor that anymore. But call the office right away if anything changes...and of course if you do start labour, call the Labour and Delivery at the hospital first and then head over. No need to go to the ER. Here is the number,” Tessa’s doctor handed her a card with the phone number printed on it.

 

Tessa nodded, processing all of this information.

 

“You can book an appointment up at the front, I’ll see you in two weeks time.”

 

 

*

 

Tessa went into panic mode the moment she got home. All of a sudden, this all felt very real. _This is happening. I’m going to be a mom to another baby! This baby could be here soon. Well, hopefully not too soon._

 

Settling onto the couch, she clutched her phone and tapped a familiar face on the screen.

 

It rang four times before she answered.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Tessa? What’s wrong dear? I can tell by your voice.”

 

Tessa took a deep, shuttered breath.

 

“I was at my doctor today…” she paused, _where do I start_.

 

“Is the baby okay?”

 

“Baby is fine. My doctor wants me on bed rest though for the next six weeks. Mom…I need your help. I wasn’t quite expecting this and I have a list of things to do yet and I—”

 

“Don’t say another word. Text me your list and I’ll take care of as much as I can. Do you need anything right now? Where’s Henry?”

 

“Thanks, mom. Scott has him at the rink. I think I’m fine for now. I should probably have a nap, but I have some business emails I need to respond to first.”

 

**April 11, 2023**

 

 **Tessa:** Doctor visit was good, baby is apparently content staying where she is and we’re in the safe zone now for delivery! :)

 

 **Scott:** Great news T! R U gonna PU H?

 

 **Tessa:** Yes, OMW :)

 

Tessa copied the first message she sent to Scott, and pasted it into the family group chat. Immediately she received back two messages from the two people she knew were waiting with baited breath.

 

 **Kate:** Fabulous news!!

 

 **Alma:** So happy to hear!!

 

Tessa put her phone into her bag and drove off to the rink to relieve Scott of his Henry duties. Scott had been a saint lately, offering to take Henry to the rink while he coached, so Tessa could go to her appointments or rest. Henry loved being on the ice, and oddly enough was better behaved when he was wearing skates. Or maybe that should be expected, given who his parents are. He had inherited Tessa’s ability to quickly learn techniques and Scott’s edge skills. A natural born skater, he was fast on his feet, but very serious. He kept his goofball antics off the ice, which is one of the reasons Scott was okay with bringing him along.

 

Tessa waddled into the Ilderton Arena. She felt obligated to stop and say hello to several people she knew on the walk from the main doors down to the rink. Each of them telling her how good she looked and how adorable her belly was, despite the fact that she felt as large as a house and was sore in places she didn’t even know she could be sore in when she wasn’t training for the Olympics. It was always nice to receive those compliments.

 

“Mama!” Henry shouted as he waved from the rink when he saw Tessa approaching the boards.

 

“Mama! Watch this!”

 

Tessa watched as Henry attempted to skate backwards in a large figure 8 pattern.

 

Tessa grinned and clapped for him. “Good job, Buddy! Has Grandma been working with you on that?”

 

“Yup! Daddy too!”

 

Henry had whizzed through the PreCan Skate program and technically wasn’t quite old enough to move up to the next level. So Scott and Alma were teaching him some techniques on the side to keep him busy practicing while he was on the ice.

 

Scott waved at Tessa from across the rink and gave his wife a big goofy smile. He was so proud of her for toughing out the last six weeks. All of their sacrifices would be well worth it in the end.

 

“Practice your twizzles, guys, I’ll be right back,” he said to his young ice dancers.

 

He skated quickly to where Tessa was standing at the boards. “Hi,” he said as he kissed Tessa on the lips. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Same old, as big as a house and tired. But I always feel better when I see you,” she grinned.

 

“Me too,” he grinned back. “Hen, let’s get your skates off and so you can go with Mama.”

 

Henry reluctantly skated over to Scott and exited the rink to sit down on the bench.

 

“Are you headed home, or do you have plans now that you’re free to be up and around?” Scott asked as he untied Henry’s laces.

 

“I want to stop in at Cheeky Monkey on Wonderland Road and pick up a few baby things and then we’ll go home. Grocery delivery is at 3pm, so I need to be there for that. I ordered some chocolate ice cream. Too bad there are no little boys here who like chocolate,” Tessa winked at Henry.

 

“Me! Me! I love chocolate! Please Mama?”

 

“Of course, baby. We’ll make some chocolate ice cream cones with sprinkles on top. How about that?”

 

“Yay! Mama, you’re the best!”

 

“You are the very best,” Scott agreed as he pulled Tessa in for a kiss, leaning over her big bump. “And you baby girl,” he said as he leaned down and kissed Tessa’s belly, “you can enjoy that chocolate later.”

 

“What time will you be home? Around 4pm?” Tessa asked as she mentally planned ahead for dinner preparations.

 

“Yup, should be. There you go, Henry. All done. You carry your own skate bag, okay?”

 

“Okay, Daddy. Come on Mama, let’s go.” Henry tugged on Tessa’s hand.

 

*

 

**May 11, 2023**

 

“Scott,” Tessa groaned as she awkwardly rolled over in bed that morning. “Why am I still pregnant?”

 

“Because I told baby girl she needed to stay put until her due date.”

 

“And that was yesterday. So, let’s get this show on the road.”

 

“I know, babe. You’re doing a great job. It should be any day now, hopefully?”

 

“Ugh. I hope so.”

 

Scott ran his finger along Tessa’s plump breasts and over her big belly. “You’re so gorgeous like this though, T.”  
  
“I don’t feel gorgeous, not one ounce.”

 

Scott pressed light kisses along Tessa’s shoulder and nipped at her breast. “Maybe I can coax this baby out,” he whispered as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her sleep shorts.

 

“Yes, please!” Tessa whimpered. “Do whatever you can, please. I’m so done.”

 

**May 15, 2023**

 

“Please put me out of my misery, doctor. You said we could do an induction?”

 

“Yes, let’s get things started. If this baby gets much bigger you may run into some trouble with your narrow pelvis. We’ll start the induction tomorrow morning at 9am.”

 

**May 16, 2023**

**5pm**

 

“Scott? Another one.”

 

Scott jumped up and grabbed Tessa’s hand. She squeezed tightly as she breathed through her contraction.

 

“You’re doing so good, T. I’m sure not much longer.”

 

**May 17, 2023**

 

**12:01am**

 

“I can’t Scott. I just can’t do this any more. I’m too tired.”

 

“You can do this Tess, I know you can. I think baby girl was just waiting to share a birthday with her Mama.”

 

“What?”

 

“Happy birthday, T. It’s May 17th.”

 

“Ugh, I’ve lost all track of time in this room. God, we’ve been in here since yesterday morning. Why the fuck is this taking so…owww…another one!”

 

“I’m here. Breathe. Breathe Tessa. You can do this.” Scott watched the fetal monitor. The nurse had pointed out to him how to read the contractions on the print out. “Almost over, babe. One more breath.”

 

A nurse whisked into the room and checked the print out. “Okay, I’m just going to check to see how far along you are, I think you’re almost ready to start pushing.

 

Tessa laid her head back down on the pillows. She was exhausted.

 

“Dig deep Tess. Find that Olympic medal strength. You can do this.”

 

“We can do this, Scott. Together. I’m going to need you 100% for this.”

 

“I’m here.” Scott pressed a kiss to the top of Tessa’s hand.

 

 

*

**2:20am**

 

“One last big push, Tessa,” the doctor said from between her legs.

 

Tessa pushed, her face bright red from the exertion, nearly an hour of pushing. This baby was just in no hurry.

 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” the doctor announced.

 

Finally the room was filled with the sounds of a baby’s loud cries and a nurse was placing a wet and slippery baby on Tessa’s bare chest.

 

“Oh! She’s so big! Scott look at our girl!” Tears were running down both Tessa’s and Scott’s cheeks.

 

“You did it, T. I’m so proud of you. Thank you so much,” Scott praised his wife as he kissed the top of Tessa’s head repeatedly. He could never thank her enough for all the hard work she had done bringing their children into this world.

 

“ _We_ did it, Scott. Together.”

 

“Together.”

 

*

 

Kate and Alma poked their heads into the quiet room. Tessa and Scott were sitting side by side in the hospital bed. Scott was cradling the baby in his arm, and Tessa was filling out paperwork.

 

“Our babies, having babies. Alma, can you believe it? You know there were several times I thought this would never happen again for them. I’m just so happy, their hard work paid off, just like always.”

 

“Me too, Kate. I’m so incredibly happy that they are on this journey together.”

 

Scott looked up at the sound of familiar voices. He waved them over. “Come on in, Grandmas. Come have a look at your new granddaughter.”

 

“Oh, Scottie, she’s perfect!” Alma cooed.

 

“Oh!” Kate gasped. “She looks just like Tessa did when she was born. I’m having flashbacks. Now you each have one that looks like you. A boy and a girl, a perfect little million dollar family.”

 

“Why? Because they’re gonna cost us a million bucks to raise them?”

 

“It’s just an expression, Scott.” Tessa mumbled as she paused at the line for the baby’s name. “So, are we still good with our first choice?” she asked as she looked up at him.

 

Scott looked down at the sleeping princess in his arms, all 8 pounds 6 ounces of her. He ran his finger down her already chubby cheek. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

 

“So what did you two decide to call her?” Alma asked.

 

Tessa looked up and grinned at their mothers. “Eleanor, after my grandmother.”

 

Kate gasped. “Oh, Tess, Nonee would have loved that!”

 

“We’ll probably call her Nora, for short. Scott’s cousin already used Ella, for their baby girl."

 

Scott nodded. “And for middle names, we wanted to honour the mothers in our lives. Tessa wanted to use Katherine, for you Kate and for Catherine Nugent, so we combined the spellings and Alma for a second middle name. Tess has two middle names, so we’ll keep that tradition for the girls in our family.”

 

“Eleanor Katherine Alma Moir. That’s perfect,” Alma choked as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. “Thank you for this.”

 

Kate wrapped her arm around Alma. “I can’t think of a better belated Mother’s Day gift than our little granddaughter being named after us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Kate’s full name is Kathryn. Tessa calls Catherine Nugent her 'second mother'. And yes, I cried real tears while writing this mush. My Mama Bear heart is gooey. 
> 
> Next chapter we fast forward through Nora's first year!


	10. Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk through Eleanor's first year, including a surprise from Aunty Jordan.  
> Alyssa & Erin are back.  
> Scott has a mini meltdown.  
> A surprise ending.

**Chapter 10: Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer**

 

**June 22, 2023**

 

"And now she's with me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay you down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band

Pretty eyed, tiny smile, you'll marry a music man

Ballerina, I must have seen you dancing in the sand

And now she's with me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

But oh how it feels so real

Lying here with you so near

Only you and you can hear me

When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer tiny dancer"

 

Tessa could hear Scott singing his own abbreviated rendition of Elton John's Tiny Dancer softly to Eleanor in her room. He had painted it a light ballerina pink (what else?) once they had found out they were having a girl.

 

"So, are we doing another social media baby pool, Tessie?"

 

"Yup, hang on Jord, Scott will be here in a minute." Tessa adjusted her computer screen which was perched on her lap as she sat on their bed. With Jordan living in Calgary, they tried to Skype at least 1 night per week to catch up but Jordan and Mike had been away on vacation for the last two weeks.

 

"How have you been?" Tessa and Jordan asked each other at the same time, which caused a round of giggling to ensue.

 

Jordan waved at her sister to go ahead while she caught her breath.

 

"I'm exhausted, but so unbelievably happy, Jo. I honestly wasn't sure what to expect this time around, but Eleanor is a quiet and easy baby so far. Aside from the issues we had with her latching for feeding at first, we haven't had any problems. I'm thankful to not be dealing with all the preemie stress we had with Henry. I've hardly cried since Nora was born. I'm still just walking around on Cloud 9."

 

"That's how it should be T. I'm so happy for you guys. You both deserve all the happiness."

 

"So, any plans on your end? Are you two thinking about starting a family soon?"

 

Jordan's head disappeared off of the screen for a moment followed by some rustling.

 

Scott walked into their bedroom, Eleanor cradled in his arms. "I thought you were talking to Jo?"

 

Jordan's head popped back onto the screen and she grinned. "Hey Scottie, good timing!" Jordan held up a positive pregnancy test.

 

"Ahhhh!!!! Jord!!!! I'm SO happy for you!!" Tessa shrieked with delight.

 

"Congratulations Jo! You're in for some fun times ahead!" Scott held Eleanor up to the camera on the laptop. "No instruction manual and they don't like to sleep."

 

"Thanks, Scott. Real encouraging brotherly advise you've got there."

 

"But they sure are cute, Jord. It makes up for all the literal shit you have to deal with." Scott smiled as he nuzzled his nose into Eleanor's tiny neck.

 

Tessa grinned watching Scott interact with their daughter. _Can I just bottle these precious moments?_

 

"When are you due?!" Tessa asked excitedly, turning her head back towards her laptop.

 

"Early March next year I figure? I only took the test this morning. I just finished talking to Mom on Skype, didn’t call the boys yet."

 

"I bet Kate is excited for another grandbaby!" Scott grinned.

 

*

 

"Hey Scott? I'm ready to post that picture of the kids for the announcement. Do you want to set the timer?"

 

"Yup, who is our witness?"

 

"I've got Danny on Skype."

 

"Dan the Man?" Scott came running back over to the computer. "Hey, brother! Long time no Skype. What gives?"

 

"Busy with work and the family. We've been short at the station with a few guys out on injury and vacations so I've had to pick up some extra shifts."

 

"Well I’m glad to see your goofy face!"

 

"You too, Buddy."

 

"So, Danny has the official record sheet started, we're picking numbers for Instagram and Twitter, $40 per person. Everyone has EMT'd me their money already, we just need your guesses dear." Tessa relayed to Scott as she put Eleanor up on her shoulder to burp her.

 

 

Henry is a big brother to Eleanor Katherine Alma Moir <3

 

*

 

 **Instagram:** tessavirtue17 just posted a photo.

 

 **Alyssa:** I'M DEAD

 

 **Alyssa:** MY GHOST IS TYPING THIS

 

 **Alyssa:** FFS the cuteness!!!!!!!

 

 **Alyssa:** Check IG  <3

 

 **Erin:** ISTG Tessa and her posts are killing us all!!!

 

 **Erin:** It's like she's trying to out-do herself

 

 **Alyssa:** I bet she breaks the internet today :)

 

*

 

**June 30, 2023**

 

 **Instagram:** scottmoir14 posted a photo.

 

 **Erin:** HE LIVES!!

 

 **Erin:** Scott just posted a picture to his IG!!

 

 **Alyssa:** I can’t believe it. I’m going to check. You had better not be joking!

 

 

 **Alyssa:** Two things. One, OMG I can’t believe he remembered his password.

 

 **Erin:** I know, right?

 

 **Alyssa:** And two, Roxanne and Eleanor….OMG SO MUCH CUTENESS!!!!!! :)

 

 **Erin:** Maybe Tessa helped him? :)

 

 **Alyssa:** IDK, she’s pretty cautious about posting their faces?

 

 **Erin:** True. He probably did do it himself lol

 

 **Erin:** Don’t tell Tessa lmao

 

*****

**August 4, 2023**

 

“Henry, would you put on your flip flops and carry that basket of beach toys for Mommy please?” Tessa pointed to a bin sitting by the back door as she gently bounced a grouchy, teething Eleanor against her shoulder.

 

“Sure, Mommy.”

 

“Scott? We’re ready, where _are_ you?”

 

“Be right there, T!”

 

Scott walked down the steps wearing one of Tessa’s big floppy sunhats.

 

“Daddy!” Henry laughed. “Why are you wearing Mommy’s hat? You’re so silly!”

 

“Tess! I’m having a crisis here!” Scott whined.

“I can tell…you’ve starting wearing my stuff.”

 

“Noooo…Tess, I’m being serious here. Look under the hat.”

 

Tessa gently pulled her hat off of his head. She didn’t notice anything unusual. “What?” she asked him, tossing the hat on a chair.

 

“Grey hairs,” he whispered.

 

Tessa threw her head back and snorted a loud laugh.

 

“Not funny, T.”

 

Tessa laughed louder, Henry cautiously joined in, not really sure what they were laughing at. Nora just stared at her parents and brother. Tears from her teeth pains streaking her chubby cheeks.

 

“Scott, you’re almost 37 years old. It’s gonna happen eventually…I’ve got them,” she nonchalantly pointed out.

 

“You what?!”

 

“It’s called hair dye, love. You can come with me to my next appointment. Kelly will take care of it for you.”

 

Scott looked closer at Tessa’s hair.

 

“You can’t see them when you cover it up with dye. Stop looking so closely, you’re making me feel self conscious right now.”

 

“Sorry. I just didn’t think we’d get grey hair so soon.”

 

“Soon? Hon, we’re pushing 40. Face it, we’re old…and we’re getting older by the second. Are we heading down to the beach now, or are we waiting until we’re 80?”

 

“Ugh, fine. But I’m wearing my Tigers cap.”

 

“You usually wear that ratty old thing, so today will be just like any other day,” Tessa laughed at her ridiculous husband and handed Eleanor to him.

 

Scott looked at his tiny daughter, dressed in a pink bathing suit that had an adorable tiny pink tutu stitched around the middle. “Hi, my tiny dancer. Shall we go?”

 

*

 

**September 12, 2023**

 

Tessa had dropped Henry off at his preschool and then continued on to her Babywearing Ballet class at the Rebirth Wellness Centre. She loved that everything she needed to do on Thursdays was within a very close drive of their house.

 

“Ready for our workout, Miss Nora?” Tessa asked her daughter as she unbuckled her from her carseat. Eleanor kicked her legs in response.

 

Tessa and Nora had been attending the class every Thursday for the last two months. Tessa was loving the ballet, exercises, and movements, while spending time with Nora strapped to her body in a fabric baby wrap. A classically trained ballet dancer was teaching the class, but Tessa was definitely the main attraction. Every week there were new students, Tessa couldn’t believe how popular the class had become. _She never once thought it could be because of who she was as a five-time Olympic medalist._

 

“Ouch, Mama is stiff today. Let’s get loosened up, okay baby girl?” Tessa said to Nora as she kissed her tiny nose and started with her warm up.

*

 

“You’re getting heavier, Nora, I could definitely feel your weight today. Phew, Mama needs a shower. So sweaty. But first, let’s go get your brother.” Tessa got Nora and herself dressed for the fall weather outside and headed out.

 

*

 

**May 17, 2024**

 

"Good night birthday girl," Tessa whispered as she laid her sleepy princess in her crib and walked quietly out of her room and into the master bedroom.

 

"That went well, but I'm exhausted," Tessa mumbled into the stack of pillows as she flopped down on their bed beside Scott.

 

"Yeah," Scott nodded to agree. He reached over and rubbed small circles onto her back with his hand. "It was great that it stopped raining and the kids could play outside." Scott paused for a moment and then chuckled, "Did you realize that the Moir and Virtue families combined now have nearly enough little ones for a full hockey team."

 

"It's crazy the mini baby boom going on here, eh?"

 

"Yeah, but it's good you know? I like having a big extended family."

 

"Mm-hmmm," Tessa agreed as she rolled over and snuggled up to Scott. I still can't believe our baby Nora is one. Why does the time have to go by so quick?"

 

"I know. Blink and you miss it, eh?"

 

"Yeah....Scott?"

 

"Mmmhmm?"

 

"I...um...

 

"You want another one, don't you, Tess?"

 

Tessa looked up and gazed into his eyes. "You do too...don't you?"

 

Scott lost himself in the bright green glittering and blinking before him as he ran his finger along the side of her cheek.

 

"You know I would never ask you for that. I will love however many children we are given. If you want to try for more, I am happy to offer my services. But you do remember how difficult your pregnancy was with Eleanor, right? Nausea, vomiting until 17 weeks, T. Are you sure you want to go through that again, or maybe worse? And the bedrest? If you had to go on bedrest with two kids at home? I mean, it's not for sure, but something to consider."

 

"I suppose I conveniently forgot those things? I just miss the tiny baby stage. Seeing Jordan and Mike with their tiny baby reminded me of just how small our kids were. Well, Henry was smaller and Nora was bigger, but you know what I mean."

 

"I know, I miss it too. But I also like sleeping at night. Nora has been such a...difficult sleeper lately. We're barely getting a full night now as it is."

 

"All the more reason to do this now? While we're already awake at night?"

 

"Terrible sales pitch, Virtch."

 

"So, is that a no?" Tessa pouted.

 

Scott swung his leg over Tessa and straddled her. "Remember how I bought that Slap-Chop gizmo? I apparently am a sucker for terrible sales pitches," he chuckled as he leaned over and planted a trail of kisses down Tessa's neck.

 

"Are we starting now then? There's no guarantee this will happen right away anyways, or without pills again. I'm okay with it taking a few months at least."

 

"Come what may, Tess. If it happens, great. If not, I love our little million dollar family just as much as if we had half a dozen kids."

 

"Okay I gotta draw the line somewhere around 3 or 4 though. Unless you're offering to grow the next ones."

 

" No can do, T. That job is all on you, babe."

 

"Okay, a little less conversation, a little more action please," Tessa grinned.

 

"Elvis? Really? Is that the best you can do, Virtch?" Scott laughed as he kissed the grin off her face.

 

**15 months later**

**August 17, 2025**

 

Scott came home from a full day of coaching to find the house a complete disaster, the two kids were mindlessly watching cartoons on the tv and Tessa was asleep beside them on the sofa.

 

"Hi Henry, Hi Eleanor, has Mommy been sleeping a long time?"

 

"Mama sleep."

 

"Yes, princess. How about we shut off the tv now. I know Mama doesn't let you watch this, did you turn it on Hen?"

 

"No, Mommy said we could watch while she sleeps"

 

"Huh." Scott knew Tessa was adamant about their children's screen time. _No more than 15 minutes total multiplied by their age, per day. I would rather they play and use their imaginations,_ she kept reminding him.

 

So if Tessa let them watch tv, she must be really tired. Or sick.

 

Scott leaned down and gave Tessa a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Hey T. I turned off the tv, you rest, I'll get dinner started."

 

"Mmmm....Scott? Oh! What time is it? Sorry, I meant to start it but I was just exhausted after my photoshoot and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I was only going to lay down for a few minutes and I guess that turned into longer..."

 

"It's okay sweetie, you stay here and rest. I've got this."

 

"Thanks, Scott."

 

*

 

"Hey Tess? Tessa?"

 

"Mmm..."

 

"Babe, I just got the kids to bed. Do you want any dinner or should I carry you up to bed too?"

 

"No, no. I'll get up. Just give me a moment," Tessa stretched and yawned. "Wait, did you say you put the kids to bed? What time is it?"

 

"Almost 8pm. Did you not sleep well last night? I thought you only got up once with Eleanor?"

 

"I did, I must be coming down with something. I think I'll take a bath and go to bed. Join me?"

 

Scott nodded. "I'll just have to risk catching whatever germs you've got and snuggle with you in the bathtub. I can't let my partner fall asleep in there and drown."

 

"I wouldn't", Tessa scoffed as Scott scooped her up off the couch and into his arms.

 

"But you have fallen asleep in the tub before, T."

 

"Yes, but that was when we were training for the Olympics. I'm not at that level of exhaustion."

 

"Could have fooled me. That was like a 4 hour nap."

 

Tessa gave Scott her classic side-eye.

 

"I'm just teasing, Tess. You're probably fighting off what the kids had last week."

 

"Yeah, probably. I should bump up some of my vitamins. Try to head this off before it gets worse."

 

*

 

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Scott whispered as he kissed Tessa on the lips in an attempt to wake her. She had a meeting this afternoon in Toronto and she needed to get up to catch her flight.

 

"Ughh," she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "I don't wanna."

 

"Te-ess," Scott sung as his hand roamed from her shoulder down her back towards...and then her alarm clock started ringing so Scott reached over to turn it off. "T your phone insists it's time you get up. Adidas meeting today, remember?"

 

"Shoot," Tessa grumbled as she jumped out of bed. Luckily she had packed the night before, allowing herself a few extra minutes to sleep in. "I need to hop in the shower, are you okay to start getting the kids ready and fed?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I've got this Dad thing under control. How are you feeling?"

 

"Like a truck ran over me, if I'm being honest. But I'll pop some more vitamins and some Tylenol and push through. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be over this by the time I get back from my trip."

 

*

 

Scott and the kids had just dropped Tessa off at the airport for her short business trip. He was parked in the departures lane at the airport.

 

"Alright my little squirts. We've got two and a half days without Mama. What do you wanna do first?" Scott turned around in his seat to look at Henry. Nora's car seat faced backwards still, but she probably wasn't going to answer him anyways.

 

"Storybook Gardens? Children’s Museum?" Scott offered.

 

"Skating?" Henry suggested.

 

Scott laughed. "Should we go see Grandma at the rink then?"

 

"Grandma!" The kids shouted from the back seat.

 

*

 

"Okay, watch for Mommy out your window Hen, she should be coming out of those doors over there any minute now."

 

"I see her! I see her!" Henry shouted.

 

Scott got out of the car to help Tessa with her suitcase.

 

"How was your trip, T?" Scott asked as he embraced her in a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

"Exhausting and I missed the three of you terribly."

 

"Feeling any better?"

 

Tessa shook her head. "Not better but not worse either."

 

Scott scowled as he put her bag in the trunk and then ran around to the passenger door and held it open for his wife. _She's working too much lately._

 

"T, I think you should relax the rest of the day. Maybe take a nap? You need to rest so you can get better."

 

Tessa shook her head. "I just want to spend time with you guys. But let's go home and do that."

 

*

 

**August 29, 2025**

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Tessa, this is Doctor Mills, I've got the results from your bloodwork here."

 

Tessa's heart started beating a mile a minute. She had gone to see her family doctor two days ago, she had been sick for almost two weeks now with some kind of virus or “maybe low iron,” she had suggested to the doctor. Really her only symptom was exhaustion, but when she Googled it, she got a range of possibilities from not sleeping enough to dying. So she did the logical thing and requested a full panel of blood work from her doctor.

 

"Were you able to figure out what might be causing my tiredness?"

 

"Yes. I've got two things here."

 

_Oh God._

 

"First, you were correct about the low iron. I'm going to suggest a small supplement for that."

 

Tessa breathed a partial sigh of relief. _But what else?_

 

"Secondly, you're pregnant."

 

"What?!" Tessa yelped as she sunk down into the chair in her bedroom in disbelief. They had been trying for well over a year and gone through six months worth of Clomid but all with no luck. She had more or less thought they were done having babies.

 

"I'm going to fax an ultrasound request form over to the lab, so we can get a visual on that and I'm going to request a copy be sent to your OBGYN, if you can call over and schedule yourself an appointment for the ultrasound?"

 

Tessa nodded to herself, but it seemed like he had wanted to tell her something else. "Yes," she said into her phone. "Thank you."

 

Tessa disconnected the call and dropped her phone into her lap. Her mind was racing. _I didn’t think this was going to happen, I mean, it's amazing, but? Finally! She grabbed her phone again and scrolled through her calendar...when was my last period? Shit, I never recorded it! I think it’s been maybe 6 or 7 weeks? I've just been so busy with work lately. I haven’t been nauseous though? Is that the reason the doctor seemed to be withholding something from me? I should book that appointment I guess. And let Scott know! Or maybe I should surprise him tonight?_

 

Tessa managed to get an ultrasound appointment for that afternoon, so she brought the kids with her. They sat quietly on the chairs in the room, bribed with a movie on her ipad.

 

"Does everything look okay? I had bleeding with my last pregnancy."

 

The technician furrowed her brow. Tessa noticed and started to feel panicky. _I should have told Scott. I should have brought him with me. I need to be holding his hand right now. We should be doing this together._

 

"I'm going to turn on the screen there for you in just a moment."

 

Tessa relaxed slightly. _Screen is good. Breathe Tessa_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fast forwarded from June 2023 to August 2025, if you lost count.  
> Which way are we going here...good or bad?  
> I have the next chapter nearly ready to go, so update will be in the next day or so!


	11. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move quickly through the next 8 months.  
> Buckle up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa gives birth at the end. I've included words that some of you may not be comfortable with, if it bothers you, just scroll down to the bottom. It's not overly graphic in my opinion.

**Chapter 11: Seeing Double**

 

**August 29, 2025**

 

"I'm going to turn on the screen there for you in just a moment."

 

Tessa relaxed slightly. _Screen is good. Breathe Tessa_.

 

"So, if you look here, we've got Baby A and over there is Baby B."

 

"What?!" Tessa whispered as she looked at the screen, and then at the technician and then back at the screen.

 

"A and B?"

 

"Twins."

 

"Fuck," Tessa swore and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth as she glanced at her kids. They were too engrossed in the movie to have heard her.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Positive!"

 

Tessa was stunned.

 

*

 

**The next morning at her OBGYN appointment:**

 

"But twins don't run in _my_ family!"

 

"You were taking Clomid."

 

"Yes, but not during the cycle we conceived in."

 

"Sometimes the drug’s effects last into the next few cycles. Are you okay with this Tessa? Or do we need to discuss alternative options?"

 

"No!" She barked and then her face fell as she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just in shock still over this and I have not told my husband yet that I’m pregnant, never mind with two babies. I’m just freaking out a little and I need time to process all of this."

 

"It's okay, multiples can be a shock."

 

"My husband's mother is an identical twin."

 

Her doctor shook his head. "Irrelevant. Genetically you are not related to her, so that gene would not have been passed down to you. Besides, your babies are most likely fraternal from what I can see on the ultrasound, which means two eggs were released and separately fertilized. Identical twins is when one egg separates in half."

 

"My husband is going to be thrilled. But why have I not had any nausea yet? With my last pregnancies it started around four to five weeks."

 

"Every pregnancy is different. You may still have nausea, so don't discount it yet. Still early. Everything from your ultrasound yesterday looked good. I’ll have you go back for your ten week ultrasound in about a month."

 

Tessa nodded. "Will I need bedrest?"

 

"Too early to say for sure. We'll take this one step at a time, okay?"

 

Tessa nodded.

 

"Congratulations, you can get dressed and then book an appointment for a month from now up at the front desk."

 

*

 

**Later that evening:**

 

“Tess? I’m home!” Scott called out into the quiet house as he hung up his keys on the hook at the back door and dropped his bag on the floor.

 

“We’re upstairs!” Tessa shouted back.

 

Scott bounded up the stairs, he had some exciting news to share with his wife. He had no idea she had news of her own.

 

Henry poked his head out of his room as Scott reached the top of the stairs. “Hi Daddy, we’re in here. Mommy is teaching me math.”

 

Scott wrinkled his nose. _Tessa teaching their 5 year old math? What the hell, Tess. Math was never her strength._

He followed Henry into his room. Tessa and the kids had built numbers out of Henry’s Lego bricks and they had laid the numbers out on the floor.

 

4 + 1 = 6

 

Scott sighed. “Henry, Mommy got the answer wrong. It should be five.”

 

“Nope!” Henry replied, feeling very proud of himself for being in on his Mom’s secret. He put his hands on his hips. “It’s six, and I can prove it!”

 

Scott crouched down beside Henry and held out his hand. “Look, Hen, let’s count Daddy’s fingers here. One, two, three, four, and if you add one more, it’s five. See?” Scott wiggled his fingers.

 

“But we’re not counting fingers, Daddy.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you’re counting, Buddy. It’s always going to be five.”

 

Scott glanced over at Tessa with an exasperated look. Their son wasn’t this dense and he knew it.

 

Tessa was sporting a smug grin and sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Eleanor in her lap.

 

“Henry, your Daddy is having trouble with this math problem. I think he needs you to show him how it works, okay?” she stifled a giggle as she nodded to Henry to initiate phase two of their little plan.

 

Henry grinned. “Daddy, watch me count. I’m five and a half years old. I _know_ how to count.”

 

“Be my guest, then,” Scott sat down on the floor, completely bewildered as to what they were up to.

 

“We’re counting hearts, Daddy.”

 

Henry patted his chest, “One,” he said. Then he moved to Scott and said “Two” as he patted Scott’s chest. Scott nodded, confident Henry could get to four at least.

 

He watched Henry cross the room and then gently tap his little sister’s chest. “Three.”

 

Henry moved behind Tessa and gave a dramatic pause for effect before reaching over her shoulder and laying his little hand over his mother’s heart, “Four.”

 

Scott nodded again, still none the wiser.

 

Henry kneeled on the floor next to Tessa. “So if we have four, Daddy, plus one,” Henry put his hand on Tessa’s flat stomach, “It equals six, because we’re counting hearts. And Mommy’s belly has two hearts in it.”

 

_Lightbulb._

 

Tessa watched as Scott’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

 

“What?!” he whispered, shaking his head. “You mean you’re…we’re…for real?”

 

Tessa nodded, tears were running down her cheeks. “Two,” she whispered back with a smile.

 

“Really? You’re pregnant?” he asked again for clarification, he was still not sure he was understanding this properly.

 

“Yes! Twins!” Tessa laughed as she continued to cry.

 

Scott crawled across the floor on his hands and knees and gently placed his hands around Tessa’s cheeks. His eyes locked onto hers, searching her soul, he could read it like an open book. She was telling him the truth. This was not some crazy joke.

 

“Still the best sound I’ve ever heard. That laugh-cry thing you do. I love you,” he managed to choke back a sob as his lips crashed hard against hers.

 

“Dad-dy!” Henry complained. “Save it for the bedroom.”

 

Scott quickly pulled away from Tessa and he let out a loud laugh.

 

“Where in the world did you hear that from?”

 

Henry shrugged. “Aunty Jo.”

 

“I should have known,” Scott shook his head and continued to laugh as Henry grinned. He felt quite proud of his ability to make his parents laugh.

 

“Well. I think this news needs to be celebrated properly. Should we go out for dinner tonight? Tessa asked, she had no intention of cooking anyways.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I have some news of my own.”

 

Tessa whipped her head around and gave Scott a concerned look.

 

“Nothing bad, babe. Don’t worry. All good stuff,” he said as he patted her knee.

 

*

 

Tessa pushed her plate of salmon away from herself. “I think the nausea has arrived. I can’t eat that.”

 

“It’s okay, we can have it wrapped up. Do you want something different?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “I’m fine for now. So, what was your big news? Nora don’t throw your carrots on the floor.”

 

"Russell at Manifesto called me today. He’s had an inquiry about me from a mutual client they represent, KidSport Canada.”

 

Tessa nodded. “I’ve heard of them. Non-profit group providing financial support to kids to help get them into organized sports, right?”

 

“Yup. He said their Ontario branch was looking for some assistance and a new ambassador for their London chapter, and thought I might be a good fit, especially now that we’re parents. He said they were looking for me specifically, but would extend an offer for the both of us, if you were interested. They know you have a full plate, and that’s without them knowing about…” Scott nodded towards Tessa as she laid her hand on her stomach.

 

“Probably best I don’t take anything else on right now. So, what are they wanting you to do?”

 

“Give some talks to kids, help out at some of the skating lessons, encourage the kids to discover their athletic passion, that sort of thing. Maybe support some of their fundraisers, donate some stuff or attend their golf tournaments. All locally in and around London, so not much in the way of travel, which I suppose is going to work well for us in that regard. It’s mostly volunteer work, which I was looking for anyways. Helps get that Order of Canada nomination that Russ had talked to us about before. We’ve both almost got enough volunteer hours now to qualify. I’m sure we’re top contenders for receiving it anyways,” Scott winked at his wife.

 

“I think that all sounds wonderful, Scott. You should go for it. Something like this is what you’ve been talking about for years now. I can’t imagine if we had been unable to afford to play sports. It’s such a big part of who we are, then and now.” Tessa reached her hand across the table and laced her fingers with Scott’s. “All kids should be able to play,” she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

 

**19 weeks**

 

Tessa and Scott were sitting in the front seat of their car. Tessa was holding two pictures from their ultrasound. “I still can’t believe it,” she shook her head.

 

“You can’t believe what? That there is two of them? Or that they are boys?”

 

“Both!” she laughed.

 

 

**21 weeks**

 

“So, are we going to make the official announcement, Scott? I’m obviously huge and I’ve seen the gossip on Twitter.”

 

“I don’t know why there should be any fuss on Social Media, Tess. We’re married and have two kids already. If you show up pregnant somewhere, they can just put two and two together.”

 

Tessa sighed. “I’m sure they have. My belly is less than subtle.” Tessa rubbed her ever-expanding belly and was rewarded with double the kicks. “I bought those this morning,” she pointed at a brown paper bag sitting on the coffee table that she was resting her feet on.

 

Scott reached over and picked up the bag. “Should I look inside?”

 

Tessa nodded. Scott pulled out two white onesies. “That’s cute,” he chuckled. “Do you want to use these for a photo announcement?”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking lay them on the floor and take a picture? You’re good at that sort of thing. Whatever you think looks nice. I’m pretty sure if I get down on the floor, I’m not getting back up.”

 

Scott did as Tessa requested. “How’s this?” he asked as he handed her his phone.

 

“Wonderful,” she sighed. “Okay, share it to my phone and I’ll post it.”

 

 

 **Instagram:** tessavirtue17 just posted a photo.

 

 **Alyssa:** I’m sobbing happy tears all over my paperwork tonight

 

 **Erin:** Why? Are you okay? Did something happen at work?

 

 **Alyssa:** You didn’t see? You need to turn on post notifications, girl

 

 **Alyssa:** Check Tessa’s IG or Twitter!!

 

 **Erin:** Oh! Oh! Babies! Ahh..I’m crying now too!

 

 **Erin:** I’m SO happy for them!!

 

 **Alyssa:** Four kids…it’s going to be SO loud in their house :)

 

 **Alyssa:** They’ve come a long way since tiny Henry was here at McGill

 

 **Erin:** I do hope the pregnancy goes well for them.

 

 **Alyssa:** Yeah, not too early of an arrival

 

 **Alyssa:** You need to put in a transfer asap to the maternity ward, girl! Get us the inside scoop!!!

 

 **Erin:** Haha! I wish!

 

**25 weeks**

 

“So, we should probably decide on names,” Tessa blurted out as Scott walked into their bedroom that morning holding two mugs of hot water with lemon.

 

“Yeah? Are you thinking of anything in particular?”

 

“Thanks,” Tessa smiled as she accepted the mug from Scott. “I have a great idea for middle names. But first names…I’m having trouble. Like zero idea kind of trouble.”

 

“Well, what do you have for middle names?” Scott asked as he carefully sat down beside Tessa on their bed.

 

Tessa held her notebook out towards Scott for him to look at what she had written.

 

_________ MacCormack Moir

 

_________ McCormick Moir

 

“Tess!” Scott’s eyes filled with tears as he ran his fingers over the names.

 

“I know how much your GMac meant to you. We honored my Grandmother with Eleanor’s name, I think it’s only fitting that one of the boys gets your Grandfather’s last name. And since my second middle name is nearly the same, I thought it would be cute to give twins similar names. What do you think?”

 

“I love it and I love how logical you think. You’re the best, T.” Scott leaned over and kissed the top of Tessa’s head as he inhaled deeply. “I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you too, Scott…are you making my hair wet up there?” Tessa reached up to touch the top of her head.

 

“Sorry, babe.” Scott pulled away and brushed the tears off his face with the back of his hand.

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered as she patted his knee. “I don’t know if that hole they left in our lives will ever close completely. Some days I have moments where I just miss my Grandmother so much. It feels like maybe I just haven’t seen her in a while, that I should go visit or call her, but then I stop myself and remember it’s been 17 years already.” Tessa blinked back tears. “Okay, I guess we’re turning this into a crying fest?” she asked as she looked over at Scott who was sobbing.

 

Scott’s crying made Tessa cry more. They held each other, as they both had a huge emotional moment.

 

“I miss him,” Scott whispered after a while.

 

“I know. He was a good man. He was so proud of you, Scott. So proud. And he would be even prouder of the father you’ve become. You are an amazing husband and father.”

 

“I’m sorry he never got the chance to know that though.”

 

“He knows, Scott. He knows.”

 

Tessa sniffed back more tears before clearing her throat. “Okay, well, I feel better and yet somehow worse.”

 

Scott looked over at Tessa, alarmed at what she said.

 

“Oh, no, nothing like that. Babies are fine. I meant emotionally I’m just drained.”

 

“I’m sorry, that was my fault.”

 

“No, not at all. I think we both needed to deal with those emotions. They creep up every so often. Good to get it out. Back to names? How about you toss me a letter, what’s something that you love?”

 

“I love you?”

 

“Well, obviously,” she rolled her eyes. “What else though?”

 

“Canada.”

 

“Okay, letter C.” Tessa scrolled through the baby names starting with the letter C on her phone. “Charles, after your brother?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know if I love that idea. Plus then we’d have to name the other one Danny so no one gets hurt feelings, and I kinda think we’d get a score of zero for originality then.”

 

“Good point.” She scrolled some more. “Oh! How about this one, it’s not too long to fit with the big middle name…Corbin?”

 

Scott tipped his head to the side and nodded. “Yeah…I don’t mind that. Write that one down for a short list. What does it mean?”

 

“Raven,” Tessa said as she looked back up at Scott.

 

“Like the colour of your gorgeous hair.” Scott nodded, “Yup, I like that.”

 

Tessa grinned. “Okay, we’re on a roll. Toss me another letter, Vanna White.”

 

Scott thought for a minute, rubbing his hand on his chin.

 

“I loved winning medals with you, especially at the Olympics. So how about O for Olympics?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I like this game,” she giggled as she tapped the letter O on her phone and scrolled through that name section.

 

Scott leaned into Tessa to read over her shoulder.

 

“What about that one?” Scott pointed to the screen.

 

“Owen? Hmmm, yeah, that sounds nice.”

 

“Look what it means, T. _Well born, born to nobility._ That’s us. Nobility. The Queen and King of Ice Dance.” Scott chuckled.

 

Tessa quickly filled in the blanks in her notebook. She chewed on her bottom lip as she mulled it over.

 

Owen MacCormack Moir

 

Corbin McCormick Moir

 

“I think they are excellent names,” she smiled up at Scott. “We did this—”

 

“Together,” they said at the same time.

 

Scott kissed Tessa on her cheek and then placed two kisses on her belly.

 

**35 weeks**

 

“So, my doctor says it could be any time now. Usually twins are born between 35 and 37 weeks.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Large and uncomfortable, but otherwise pretty good. This has been the easiest pregnancy by far, which I find slightly ironic. Morning sickness was hardly a bother, no dramatic hospital trips yet and no bedrest. I’m just hoping that the delivery will go well. I’m kinda nervous that the boys have been holding out on me and all hell will unleash during the last few minutes.”

 

“Positive thoughts, sis.”

 

“So, how have you been feeling? You’re getting close to the end too.”

 

Jordan rubbed her belly with her hand. “Yup, about 8 weeks to go.”

 

**April 2, 2026**

 

**3:15am**

 

“Scott,” Tessa whispered as she poked Scott in the shoulder.

 

No response.

 

“Scott!” she urgently barked a bit louder.

 

Scott rolled over and looked at Tessa. She was dressed and sitting up in bed, rubbing her belly. “What’s wrong, babe?”

 

“It’s time.”

 

Scott threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. “Time? Right now?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I’ve been having contractions for the last two hours.

 

“Two hours?! Tessa! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Scott pulled on his pants and shirt.

 

“I honestly don’t know. I think I was in denial?”

 

“Shit, Tess. Okay, um, I need to call your Mom to watch the kids.”

 

“I already did, she should be here right away.” Tessa looked down at her stomach. “Uh-oh.”

 

Scott rushed around to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Tessa. He put his hand on her stomach; he could feel the contraction tightening under his hand. _How is she not in screaming pain right now?_ “What uh-oh, what do you mean uh-oh?”

 

“My water just broke.”

 

“Shit. Tessa!” Scott jumped up and started pacing back and forth.

 

“Calm down, Scott. Get my bag from over there and take it down to the front door. See if my Mom is here yet. We can leave in a few minutes. I’m sure this will all be fine.”

 

Scott returned to their room a few moments later, Kate was right behind him. Tessa was huffing through a contraction.

 

“Baby girl, how are you doing?” Kate asked as she sat down on the bed beside Tessa and squeezed one of her hands.

 

“I’m surprisingly calm,” Tessa gritted through her teeth as the contraction subsided. “Compared to that one,” she nodded towards Scott who was pacing back and forth and raking his fingers through his hair.

 

“Ebb and flow,” Kate mused. “It was always one of you who was stronger emotionally on competition day. Some things never change.”

 

Tessa sucked in a sharp breath as another contraction started. “I feel like I need to push,” she moaned.

 

“Oh no you don’t, not here Tessa. We gotta get you to the hospital first,” Scott looked at Kate for help.

 

Tessa shook her head. “I don’t think that’s going to be happening. Contractions are like a minute apart now.”

 

“Scott, go get some clean towels. I’ll call 911, they’re going to be talking us through this I think.”

 

Scott ran out of the room towards the linen closet, while he pushed his brother’s number on his phone.

 

“Hello?” Charlie answered groggily.

 

“Tess is having the babies. Right now. At home. Get your ass over here.”

 

“Be there in 5.”

 

Scott returned quickly to the master bedroom with a stack of white towels; Tessa was naked from the waist down, her knees bent as she laid on the bed. “Hold on everyone, I called Charlie, he’s on his—Tess! I think I can see the head already!”

 

Tessa ignored Scott as she breathed through her contraction. Scott handed the towels to Kate and climbed up on the bed beside Tessa. _Shit shit shit, this is really happening,_ he thought _._ “I’m here. Together. Tell me what you need, babe.”

 

“Just hold my hand. Tell me it’s going to be okay,” Tessa grunted.

 

“Everything will be fine. Charlie will be here right away and your Mom is getting coached right now on what to do. You just breathe.”

Kate put her phone down, and arranged some towels on the bed. “Okay, ambulance is on it’s way, we’re going to have to get you to a hospital at some point here, Tessa. But let’s just focus on the task at hand. I’ve got the 911 operator on speaker phone, okay?”

 

Tessa nodded as her contraction ended and she could relax for a moment. _This was NOT what I had planned._ She scolded herself for waiting too long to wake up Scott.

 

Charlie arrived within three minutes, he had let himself into the house and followed the sounds of the voices upstairs. He entered the room just as Tessa was pushing. “Jesus Tessa, that’s more than I ever expected to see of you.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Char,” she huffed.

 

Charlie set his bag down on the floor and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. “Are you in some kind of hurry here? Birthing is not an Olympic sport, you know.”

 

“Smart ass. The boys are apparently in a hurry. I thought we’d have lots of time, based on how slow Nora was.”

 

“They’re all different, Tess. Okay, push again. More, Tessa.”

 

“Thank God you’ve done this before,” Scott winced as he watched Charlie guide the baby’s head out.

 

Kate had her phone up to her ear, relaying everything to the operator.

 

“One more push for the shoulders, Tessa. You’re doing great. Yeah, I try not to make it a habit though. Putting out fires is more my area of expertise. This is the first time for twins.”

 

Charlie held up the small baby in his hands. “It’s a boy!” he grinned.

 

“Why is he not crying?” Tessa asked, scared something was wrong as she lifted her head up to look.

 

“He’s just chillin’ Tess. His eyes are open and he’s breathing. I think he’s just stunned.”

 

Sure enough, after a few seconds he let out a huge holler. Charlie laid the baby down on Tessa’s chest and covered them both with a fresh towel.

 

“She says to feel her belly, check the position of the other baby,” Kate instructed to Charlie. He did as he was told. “Head down,” he said.

 

“Good. Okay, likely ten to fifteen minutes before the next one arrives,” Kate relayed to everyone in the room. “The ambulance just pulled up, I’ll go let them in.”

 

After a quick assessment by the paramedics, everyone agreed that it was in Tessa’s and the babies’ best interests to get her transferred to the nearest hospital, which was only a few minutes drive away. The paramedics moved her and the baby onto a stretcher and carried her downstairs, Scott following right behind to join Tessa in the ambulance.

 

Charlie pulled off his gloves and tossed them in the garbage can in the bathroom. “Well this has to be one of the more interesting Virtue-Moir events, eh Kate?”

 

Kate laughed as she started pulling all the soiled linens into a pile to be bleached and washed. “Tessa and Scott have always been known to do things in their own way. I just hope they make it to the hospital in time before the next baby is born.”

 

*

 

**65 minutes later**

 

 **Scott:** Babies have both arrived and are doing great. Tessa had some bleeding complications but she is okay now. Everyone is staying in the hospital at least until tomorrow. Visitors welcome today after lunch, just not everyone at once LOL

 

“Okay, I sent a text to the group chat.”

 

“Thanks Scott.” Tessa whispered as she laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. _FUCK that was exhausting,_ she thought to herself.

 

Scott walked over to the bassinet holding both of their baby boys. They were swaddled tightly in blankets and snuggled up closely beside one another. His heart was bursting with happiness. He smiled at them and then looked up at Tessa. _Poor thing, fast asleep. What a champion though._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a ride. Anybody need a tissue?  
> A surprise visitor arrives in the next chapter!


	12. Hospital Visitors - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are exhausted from being up all night with the twin's arrival.  
> Luckily, they have help arriving...I bet you never guessed who :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this chapter started a while back...so sorry it took so long. I got distracted with a few other stories running rampant in my head.
> 
> It feels timely that while Jessica is in the forefront of our minds, I get this chapter published, so I finished it up this morning for you :)

**Chapter 12: **Hospital Visitors Part 1****

 

Scott leaned into the bassinet and kissed each baby boy on the top of their little hatted heads, one blue and one green. The hats had been knitted by someone, and donated to the hospital. Every baby in the hospital got one as a gift, a gift made with love. Scott knew that the hats would go into special memory boxes that Tessa had made up for each child, she kept everything. Scott would chirp at her about it every now and then, but she knew he was just teasing. They were both very sentimental and hoped one day the children would appreciate the little items she had saved over the years.

 

Scott pushed the folding cot over beside the hospital bed that Tessa was sleeping in. He nudged it carefully, as close to her bed as it would go, and then gently climbed onto the cot. He didn’t want to wake her by jostling his bed too much.

 

Scott pulled his blanket up over himself. He was tired too, but he would do whatever he could to keep Tessa sleeping as long as possible. Her body had been through hell and back and needed to rest properly to heal. Scott’s hand found hers and he laced their fingers together. He felt Tessa squeeze his hand, and his heart dropped. He knew that squeeze meant she was awake.

 

“Tess, babe, you need to sleep,” he whispered.

 

“I know. I am exhausted, but I’m just so happy too. I have not come down from the adrenalin rush of it all. It feels like it was all just a dream.”

 

“I promise you, this was all _very_ real. I watched you miraculously push two little babies out of your body. We just doubled the amount of kids living in our house, T. But you really need to sleep. Please? For me?”

 

Tessa sighed, her eyes still closed. “I’d sleep if you moved closer to me. I need your arms around me.”

 

Scott wasted no time in getting out of his cot and rolling it out of the way. He climbed onto her bed and slid his body up against Tessa’s, wrapping his arms around her.

 

“For the record, I always sleep better this way too,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head.”

 

They got about an hour of sleep before a nurse woke them up. She apologized but she had to check on Tessa, and the babies needed to be woken up for a feeding.

 

Scott looked at the clock on the wall. “An hour of sleep is better than none, eh T?”

 

Tessa nodded to agree, and he knew she did not appreciate being woken up and that she was biting her tongue. It was just barely 6am, definitely not Tessa’s best time of day, especially when she had been awake most of the night.

 

The nurse was back at 8am to repeat her rounds and prompt another feed. Both boys were still quite content to be sleeping off their exhausting birth, although Scott knew that wouldn’t be for much longer. He remembered much too vividly how Eleanor had turned from a content snoozing bundle into a screaming, hangry bundle, and he knew it was only a matter of hours before the boys followed a similar route. Except this time the boys outnumbered Tessa and he wasn’t too sure how that would all work out.

 

*

 

**8:30am**

 

"Scott, I'm just so exhausted. Can you move him please? I want to feed him laying down and I don't think I can adjust my body while holding him. I'm too uncoordinated right now."

 

Scott jumped up from the chair he was sitting in next to Tessa's hospital bed and helped her readjust her position and the baby. _This is going to be interesting, getting both boys fed in a timely manner_ , Scott worried to himself that Tessa wouldn’t be getting much rest in between feeds.

 

Tessa closed her eyes once the baby was latched on. She was laying on her side and her back was to the doorway of her room, when she heard a familiar voice.

 

"Knock, knock!" the woman said softly, as she let herself into the room.

 

Scott jumped up and walked towards the doorway to give the woman a hug. "Thanks so much for coming," he said with relief.

 

“Don’t even mention it, you both know that I would do anything for you two.”

 

Tessa couldn't turn over with the baby still feeding, so she just raised one arm and waived. "Jess?! Is that you?!"

 

"It sure is girl! Congratulations!" Jessica walked around to the other side of the bed so Tessa could see her.

 

"Oh! They are so precious, Tess! Good work, Mama! I bet you're exhausted, eh?" Jessica grinned at her friend and then looked up at Scott.

 

_You have no idea_ , Scott mouthed back to Jessica so Tessa wouldn’t hear him.

 

Tessa nodded slowly. "Exhausted is one word for it, yes. But Jess what are you doing here? How did you hear about the boys?"

 

"Scott texted me a few hours ago and I drove over from Toronto this morning. Scott and Kate set this up months ago," Jessica grinned at Tessa and brushed a lock of Tessa’s hair to the side that had fallen in front of her eyes.

 

Jessica Mulroney and her husband were good friends of the Olympians. She had been their wedding planner and her husband, Ben, was host of two Canadian TV shows and had interviewed the pair several times. His father was the former Prime Minister of Canada. They had three children, the oldest two were twin boys.

 

"Set this up? Scott what is this all about?" Tessa tried to turn her body to look up at Scott, who was standing behind her. She was worried that news had leaked out to the media.

 

Scott put his hands on Tessa's shoulder and back, grounding her. _Just relax, Tess._

 

“Kate and I thought Jess might be able to walk us through the first two weeks of twin life. She's been in those trenches, who better to have on our side in this battle, T? We know from our wedding that she can keep this all a secret. Besides, you're exhausted and we've got two other rambunctious kids at home with activities and schedules. We can use all hands on deck for the first while. I'm not saying we couldn't handle it alone, but...let’s be honest it's going to be rough. I knew you would have shot down the idea, so I’m sorry for keeping it a surprise from you."

 

"Scott!" Tessa cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “That is so thoughtful of you and Mom…and you, Jess. You're so busy with your work, and you have your own family. I couldn’t ask you to spend two weeks with us."

 

"Not to worry, I had cleared my schedule ahead of time. Friends help out friends when they're in need. So, I'm here to help. Hopefully I can give you guys some shortcut tricks of the trade, but you're already seasoned veterans, so you are certainly further ahead than I was. John and Brian were my first born, so I was very green about everything. It took me several months to get into the swing of things and that was with a great deal of help."

 

"How are the boys? And Ivy?” Tessa asked in typical Tessa fashion, always concerned about everyone else.

 

"Good, they are all growing like weeds. Ivy wanted to come with me, she insisted that at almost 13 years old she has learned enough and that skipping school to help babysit your little ones would be a better use of her time. I swear that girl is going to follow in her grandpa’s footsteps and be in politics one day. She worked quite hard at her bargaining strategies in the last few weeks and nearly had me convinced to bring her along.”

 

"Aww, you should have. That would have been fun. It’s been far too long since our kids have gotten together.”

 

“This summer, when you’re settled, we’ll plan something. I promise. But first, I’m here to spend some time with you.” Jessica pulled a chair up beside Tessa’s bed and sat down beside her long-time friend.

 

"Would someone take this little guy so I can sit up please?"

 

"Great work delegating, Tess." Jessica scooped up the tiny bundle and put him up on her shoulder.

 

Tessa winced in pain as she tried to sit up. "Scott," she moaned.

 

"I'm here, do you want me to call a nurse?" Scott started rubbing his hand on Tessa’s arm.

 

Tessa shook her head. "Just help me sit up? I feel like my lower half went through a paper shredder."

 

Scott helped Tessa sit up. "Do you want any pain medication T?”

 

Tessa shook her head and closed her eyes. “I already took some ibuprofen."

 

"You might need something stronger, babe."

 

Tessa shook her head again. “No. I won’t take anything stronger. I’ll manage. I’ve had worse pain.”

 

Scott closed his eyes too. He knew what she meant. She suffered so much with her legs for him. For them. “Tess, please. If you change your mind, tell me, okay? You really don’t have to suffer through this.” He opened his eyes and reached over for Tessa’s hands. His touch let her know that he was there for her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I know,” she whispered.

 

Jessica watched her two friends. Their bond was so incredible. It was something akin to the ways her boys interacted. Not to say that Tessa and Scott were like siblings, but they had grown up together and worked for so long in a very close relationship that they were entwined on more levels than typical couples.

 

Jessica cleared her throat, letting them know that she was still in the room. "So, are they identical? It's hard for me to tell?" Jessica held the twin in her arms next to the one asleep in the bassinet.

 

"Fraternal, apparently. I think they do look a bit different, but it's hard to tell right now. They both have that scrunchy newborn baby face," Scott answered.

 

"And have you settled on names?" Jessica asked as she snuggled the baby she was holding.

 

"Yes, baby A is Corbin and baby B is Owen. You'd have to check their hospital bracelets to know which is which. Scott's brother Charlie actually delivered Corbin...at home," Tessa said with an embarrassed look on her face.

 

"Tessa!!” Jessica hissed. “What? At home? Did they come that fast?"

 

"Yes and no. I was having contractions for a while before I woke up Scott."

 

" _Tessa_..." Scott gave her a look, which she knew meant she had better tell the full story.

 

"Fine, I was having contractions for two hours before I woke up Scott. But in my defense, Eleanor was like a two day long delivery. I thought we had plenty of time."

 

"Oh, Tess. You were lucky there were no major complications with the babies."

 

"I know. Our guardian angels were watching out for us." Tessa looked up at Scott. She knew he would know what she meant. Their grandparents were watching over all of them.

 

"So, do you have plans for visitors today?" Jess asked her friends.

 

"After lunch we told them, we'll see if they can restrain themselves from showing up early," Scott chuckled, he knew their mothers were itching to come over to see the boys.

 

Jessica looked at her watch. "Okay, both of you grab a nap. I'll hang out with the boys. They'll likely sleep too, and if not, I’ll stall them off as long as possible."

 

Tessa started to protest but Jessica held up her hand, signaling Tessa to stop. "Don't worry about anything. You sleep Mama...you're going to need all the rest you can get." Jessica winked and smiled knowingly at her friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I love your comments! Pop me a note below or say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
